Le sceptre d'Athéna
by Adrideo
Summary: Voici donc une fic qui traite d'une sorte de guerre assez spéciale... Les chevaliers d'or vont être confrontés à une situation inhabituelle. Lisez donc, lecteurs, cette fic vous est dédiée! [TERMINEE]
1. Chapitre 1: Nouvelle menace

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

J'ai donc décidé de faire une fic dédiée à vous, lecteurs, car j'apprécie beaucoup vos reviews et votre patience. Alors voilà mon but : je crée l'histoire, mais c'est vous qui choisissez les persos… Pour ça, j'ai envoyé un mail à tous mes reviewers qui ont laissé leur adresse e-mail, leur demandant les persos qu'ils aimeraient voir dans la fic, et voici le résultat :

- Deathmask

- Shaka

- Mû

- Saga

- Kanon

Et voilà! Maintenant, je vais commencer par faire un prologue, pour vous donner l'aperçu. Et ceux ou celles d'entres vous qui n'aurait pas répondu à cause d'un problème quelconque, peuvent me laisser dans leur prochain review les cinq personnages (chevaliers d'or) qu'ils souhaitent voir dans la fic. Si il y a des changements pour les personnages les plus prisés, alors je modifierais. Mais à partir du premier chapitre, je ne pourrais plus rien rectifier !

J'ai pour ambition de la faire ressembler à une fic de mission d'espionnage, en quelque sorte... vous voyez les chevaliers d'or en tenues de latex noir moulant... ouaiiiiis... Bon enfin bref, voilà en gros.

Prologue

- Le spectre en or ?

- Oui… réfléchis un peu… La petite Saori l'a toujours avec elle… c'est un moyen…

L'homme observa en silence son patron qui lui tournait le dos. Celui-ci était on ne peut plus cruel… Propriétaire d'une chaîne de casinos à Las Vegas de renommée mondiale, cet homme ne supportait pas la concurrence. Personne ne devait être plus puissant, plus riche que lui.

Et voilà qu'il venait de découvrir l'existence de la Fondation Kido… Alors là, ce serait la guerre. Le boss n'interromprait pas ses efforts tant que la jeune fille serait sur la paille. Alors voilà, il avait fait des recherches multiples sur la Fondation, et n'avait évidemment pas découvert grand-chose… Si elle était aussi puissante, elle ne commettrait pas d'erreurs aussi stupides…

La seule chose qu'il avait pu obtenir était qu'elle restait toujourssous bonne garde. 88 gardes du corps à ce qu'il paraît, et forts comme des gorilles, tous taillés comme des armoires. Alors il n'avait évidemment pas voulu se risquer à y envoyer des hommes.

Le boss avait passé toute la nuit à réfléchir, pour finalement le convoquer lui, le chef de ses gardes, pour lui annoncer sa décision.

- Voilà, cette Soari apparaît toujours sur les photos avec divers objets… Un sceptre, une sorte de couronne en or, une petite statue en or aussi… Alors nous allons les lui faucher !

- Co… comment ? balbutia l'homme. Mais cela ne rime à rien, elle ne fera…

- Tu n'es pas dans le métier, alors ferme-là ! rugit le boss. Un patron a toujours des objets dont il ne se sépare jamais, symboles de sa puissance. Moi-même, j'en ai.

Il s'interrompit, et reprit :

- Si on venait à me voler ces objets, je poursuivrais le voleur jusqu'au bout de monde pour les récupérer, et je l'écorcherais vif. Cette fille n'échappera pas à la règle, et si on les lui vole, elle voudra forcément les récupérer.

Il eut un sourire mauvais et poursuivit :

- Mais jamais elle n'y parviendra… Je vais mettre ses objets dans mon meilleur casino. Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas accéder à la salle principale. Personne n'y arrive, pas même moi. Et Saori va y envoyer tous ses gorilles, ils y perdront tous la vie, fais-moi confiance. Mes hommes les prendront par derrière. A ce moment-là, nous pourront aller voir cette fille, et nous ferons… la discussion… tu me suis ?

Le garde eut alors le même sourire que son boss, et il eut un ricanement amusé avant de sortir de la salle. Il lui fallait tout instaurer…

_Sanctuaire, quelques semaines plus tard_

- REVEILLEZ-VOUS, CHEVALIERS ! UN GRAVE EVENEMENT VIENT DE SE PRODUIRE !

Saga se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux encore à moitié fermés par le sommeil. La voix de sa déesse pouvait être très convaincante, quand elle le voulait.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? marmonna-t-il. Le Sanctuaire est attaqué ? Mon armure ! Kanon ! Marmotte, général de Poséidon, réveille-toi, tu veux ! Oh, mollusque !

- Hé ça va, ne crie pas… maugréa Kanon.

- Le Sanctuaire est attaqué !

- Et alors… Moi je suis au service de Poséidon, alors je dors, voilà…

Saga eut un sourire amusé, puis il décida de laisser dormir son frère tranquillement. Mais comment le Sanctuaire pouvait être attaqué si rapidement, alors qu'ils revenaient à peine d'Hadès ? Les Dieux avaient été assez cléments pour leur redonner une chance, alors pourquoi les attaquer de nouveau ?

Le chevalier des Gémeaux se leva brusquement et appela son armure, restaurée par les soins de l'alchimiste. Il ôta son casque assez inconfortable, puis partit occuper sa place devant sa maison, adossé à une colonne. Mais il vit bientôt avec stupéfaction Aldébaran et Mû arriver, sans leurs armures.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Saga étonné. Allez donc occuper vos temples !

- Oulà, Saga n'est pas très bien réveillé, apparemment, se moqua gentiment Aldébaran.

- La déesse vient de nous dire qu'un événement vient de se produire, pas qu'on était attaqué, expliqua doucement le chevalier du Bélier en s'avançant. Tu ne sens donc pas qu'aucune cosmo-énergie hostile ne s'approche ?

- Tu as raison, affirma Saga, un peu penaud. Montons donc voir Athéna. Kanon, tu viens avec nous.

- Mmmgromphlmmm… service de Poséidon… marmonna Kanon avant de replonger dans le sommeil.

- Rien à faire, répliqua fermement son jumeau.

Il tira brusquement les couvertures, mais le général ne bougea pas pour autant. Les trois chevaliers d'or, après diverses tentatives, se regardèrent, incertains. Bon, quand faut y aller…

_Au même moment, dans la salle d'Athéna_

- Que se passe-t-il, déesse Athéna ? demanda Dokho, perplexe.

Tous les chevaliers d'or, hormis Saga, Mû, Aldébaran et Kanon, étaient rassemblés dans la salle de réunion. La déesse, somptueuse comme à son ordinaire était assise gravement sur son siège. Pourtant, les chevaliers remarquèrent que quelque chose manquait, sans vraiment savoir quoi…

- Nous avons un problème, chevaliers… annonça doucement Athéna.

- Un nouvel ennemi ? demanda Milo, inquiet.

- Pas dans le sens auquel vous pensez. Quelqu'un a réussi à s'introduire dans la salle qui garde mon sceptre, ma couronne et Niké, expliqua Athéna. Et mon sceptre a disparu.

- Comment ?

- Vous avez bien entendu.

- Mais… enfin, cela ne rime à rien, murmura Camus. Pourquoi ne pas avoir porté atteinte à votre vie, tant qu'il y était ? Et pourquoi n'avons-nous rien senti ?

- C'est très simple, chevalier. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un doué d'une cosmo-énergie. Ce qui explique que vous n'ayez pas senti sa présence. Mais cependant, je suis une déesse, et il n'a pu pas s'approcher de moi. Une sorte de champs de protection m'entourait, et celui-ci repousse tous les êtres humains qui en voudraient à ma vie.

- Tout de même, je trouve ça étrange… répliqua Shura. Nous sommes des chevaliers, et nos sens sont très développé. Si quelqu'un, chevalier ou nonétait passé dans nos temple, nous l'aurions entendu.

- Je pense que cet homme devait être l'un de vos serviteurs, déesse, annonça tranquillement Shaka. Et à présent que nous sommes tous réunis ici, il a sûrement du en profiter pour s'enfuir.

- Certes… approuva soucieusement Athéna. Mais où sont donc les quatre chevaliers manquants ?

- Ici, gronda la voix d'Aldébaran.

Les autres chevaliers regardèrent avec des sourires amusés Mû, Saga et Aldébaran qui entraient, Kanon en lévitation devant eux dormant à poings fermés.

- Nous avons découvert à nos dépends qu'il était très difficile de réveiller Kanon, annonça Mû en cessant brusquement son pouvoir.

Aussitôt, le général tomba au sol. Il grogna, puis se rendormit aussi ferme sous les rires de Saga et la mine désespérée de Mû. Cepenfant, tous les esprits étaient fixés sur ce nouveau problème : la menace venait-elle d'un Dieu ? Que voulait-il ?

A suivre...


	2. Chapitre 2: Informations périlleuses

Réponses aux reviews:

Fushicho: c'était mon but... J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira! Bonne lecture et merci!

Mu - Chevalier d'or du Belier: Je ne sais pas trop si je vais la faire comique ou sréieuse... Sûrement sérieuse, mais avec un brin de rigolade de temps en temps! J'espère que les persos te plaisent, et bonne letcure! Merci!

Aele: Merci pour ta liste, ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai prise en compte. Mais je ne vois pas ton adresse e-mail en entier, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas pu te contacter... Merci et bonne lecture!

Darkshadow999: Je suis contente que l'idée te plaise, ainsi que les persos. ESpérons que la suite ne te décevras pas! Bonne lecture et merci!

Tenkitsuneko: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite n'aura été trop longue à venir! Bonne letcure et à plus tard!

Merci à tout le monde pour leur liste! Le petit problème, c'est que certains ont insisté pour voir Milo et Aiolia dans la fic... donc voilà, le premier chapitre portera sur eux, et le reste ne concernera que les persos choisis! Cependant, si vous désirez voir un autre chevalier d'or dans la fic (c'est quand même vous qui choisissez), dites-le moi et je ferais quelque chose en parallèle. Bonne lecture!

**Attention: Tous les casinos cités dans les chapitres sont réels, ainsi que leurs descriptions. Afin de respecter la loi, les noms ont été légèrement modifiés. Les informations comme quoi un seul et unique homme les contrôle est totalement fausse, c'est une invention destinée uniquement aux besoins de la fic.**

Chapitre 2 : Informations

- Milo, ouvre enfin!

Le Scorpion, les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil et les cheveux ébouriffés, sortis à demi des courvertures et maudit le chevalier du Lion qui venait l'interrompre. Il sauta dans les habits, se fit une toilette... plutôt rapide... et fila rejoindre son compagnon qui trépignait à l'entrée du temple.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? marmonna Milo en arrivant.

- Eh bien, la déesse vient à peine de nous convoquer… Ou plutôt, elle l'a fait il y a une demi-heure!Allez, bouge ! La montée des marches et réveillera!

Aiolia et Milo grimpèrentquatre àquatre les marches qui menaient à la salle du Grand Pope, suivi bientôt par un Aphrodite peu matinal… Finalement, ils entrèrent en catastrophe dans la salle, sous les regards désapprobateurs de Saga et Shaka.

- Chevaliers, commença le Grand Pope. Comme vous le savez, j'ai fait mener des enquêtes, afin de déterminer qui est notre ennemi.

Les chevaliers hochèrent la tête: tous savaient que le Sanctuaire ainsi que la Fondation Kido avaient envoyé de nombreux hommes et femmes afin d'en savoir davantage à propos du ravisseur du sceptre. Cela avait duré près de deux mois, durant lesquels ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle. Mais les envoyés avaient fini par revenir...

- Le voici.

Une feuille avec un portrait circula, observé minutieusement par les chevaliers.

- Je vous présente le boss.

- Pardon ?

- C'est comme ça qu'il se fait appeler. Nous avons recherché partout, sans rien trouver, et vous connaissez la technologie dont dispose la fondation Kido… cela signifie tout simplement que ce boss est un professionnel dans le domaine technologique et informatique.

- Mais… pourquoi nous avoir convoqué ? questionna Aiolia, perplexe.

- C'est vrai, en quoi cette annonce nous concerne-t-elle ? renchérit Milo.

Le Grand Pope se tourna silencieusement vers eux, et il les fixa de son regard rouge étincelant tandis que les deux chevaliers se regardaient nerveusement.

- Chevalier du Lion, chevalier du Scorpion, merci de vous être portés volontaires, annonça doucement le Grand Pope.

- Comment ?

- Il me fallait deux chevaliers qui acceptent d'aller en reconnaissance dans le centre de gestion de ce boss. Il faut que vous obteniez davantage de renseignements que nous, et où pourriez-vous mieux le faire que dans la place ?

Les chevaliers d'or eurent quelques rires discrets, tandis que Milo et Aiolia se renfrognaient. Les deux chevaliers se levèrent, moroses, mais le Grand Pope les arrêta d'un geste :

- Vous ne pouvez pas y aller en armures. Passez donc dans la salle d'à côté, on va… vous refaire une beauté, en quelque sorte.

Milo et Aiolia se jetèrent un regard incertain, et Shura renchérit nonchalamment :

- Et on obéit au Grand Pope… plus vite que ça…

Les deux chevaliers haussèrent les épaules et se dirigèrent vers la salle. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, le Grand Pope reprit :

- Nous savons tout de suite que l'endroit où est enfermé le sceptre doit être très protégé. Cela ne sera pas du gâteau d'y parvenir…

- Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi dont-on absolument retrouver ce sceptre ?

- Très simple. En plus de représenter sa puissance, Athéna a besoin de ce sceptre pour invoquer son pouvoir de déesse. Sans lui, nous serons vulnérables lors d'une prochaine guerre.

Le Grand Pope s'interrompit quelques secondes avant de reprendre d'un ton joyeux :

- C'est pourquoi j'ai fait appel à des professionnels.

- Comment ça ? questionna Shaka d'un ton méfiant.

- Des professionnels vestimentaires, précisa le Grand Pope.

Sous les regards incompréhensifs et peu sûrs, il expliqua gentiment :

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous savons d'ors et déjà qu'il nous faudra nous infiltrer dans l'endroit qui enferme le sceptre de notre déesse. Et vous ne pouvez y aller en armure, car au risque de vous vexer, vous n'êtes ni discrets, ni silencieux à l'intérieur. Tous comme les caméléons, il vous faudra vous introduire dans la place en vous fondant à votre environnement, en vous mélangeant à votre milieu.

- Comme des espions, quoi.

- Exactement. Et ces professionnels vestimentaires vous y aideront, dès qu'Aiolia et Milo reviendront avec les renseignements nécessaires.

A cet instant, les deux chevaliers d'or sortirent de la salle, et Kanon fut particulièrement déçu. Et lui qui s'attendait à les voir habillés de manière ridicule ou autre… mais Milo et Aiolia étaient habillés au contraire avec classe, des complets vestons sombres mais décontractés sur le dos, accompagnés de chemises blanches qui tranchaient sur l'ensemble. Les… professionnels, comme les appelaient le Grand Pope, n'avaient pas opté pour les cravates ni les nœuds papillons, laissant au contraire les cols ouverts.

- Mais pourquoi nous avoir habillés comme ça ? se plaignit le Lion en tentant vainement de plier un bras.

Ses mouvements étaient rendus rigides par le costume, ce qui n'avait pas particulièrement l'air de plaire au félin…

- Tout simplement parce que les hommes de ce centre de gestion sont tous habillés en costume. Vous devez vous faire passer pour des représentants d'un des casinos de notre homme.

- Combien en a-t-il ? demanda Milo.

- Une vingtaine.

- Pardon ?

- Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Nous ne nous attaquons pas à n'importe qui. Je tiens vraiment à vous mettre en garde, cet homme est très dangereux. S'il découvre que vous venez du Sanctuaire, il n'hésitera pas une seconde à vous tuer. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui Grand Pope, répliqua Aiolia en souriant. Mais nous sommes des chevaliers d'or, nous nous sommes battu contre les pires spectres d'Hadès, alors qu'avons-nous à craindre de la part de simples hommes ?

- Vous avez à craindre la mort, répondit calmement le Grand Pope. N'oubliez pas que vous n'aurez pas vos armures. Les hommes qui sont là-bas sont tous armés, et vous n'êtes que deux. Ils sont au moins une centaine. S'ils vous attrapent, chevaliers d'or ou non, vous n'y survivrez pas.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir du Sanctuaire, Aiolia et Milo furent encore arrêtés par d'autres hommes qui les attendaient à la sortie du temple du Bélier.

- Qui êtes-vous ? questionna Aiolia en adoptant une position d'attaque.

- Du calme, du calme, l'apaisa un petit homme brun, court sur patte. On est des joueurs de casinos. On va vous aider. Allez en route !

- Mais… où va-t-on ? questionna Milo tandis que les deux hommes les entraînaient vers une voiture.

Les deux chevaliers d'or assistèrent alors à une leçon de casinos où ils eurent du mal à se souvenir de tout. Ils ne virent même pas les paysages défiler, et bientôt, la tête complètement engourdie sous les explications complexes, ils se laissèrent guider vers un avion qui devait les amener à Las Vegas. Pendant le voyage au-dessus du sol, Milo et Aiolia se débattaient encore avec les dires des joueurs, lorsque l'un d'entre eux accrocha au poignet d'Aiolia un valise sombre, aidé en cela par des menottes.

_Plus tard, dans une voiture en direction du centre de gestion_

- Tu ne le trouves pas un brin dramatique, le Grand Pope ? questionna Milo.

- Non, il faut vraiment se méfier. Ne fais pas les téméraires et joue le jeu jusqu'au bout. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Mr. Levy. Représentant du Manbalay Bay, et je viens tenir les comptes des revenus des six derniers mois. Le Manbalay Bay est un casino inspiré de la Birmanie, il possède trente-quatre étages, et est ouvert depuis 1999. A l'intérieur, on trouve piscines, aquariums, rivières exotiques. Et enfinélément immanquable, le Shark Reefs, Un vieux manoir englouti et envahi par les requins et les poissons. Génial, ce casino-là, non ?

- Ouais.

- Et toi ?

- Je suis Mr. Honley. Je viens du Luxors. Je viens pour remettre la recette de la soirée précédente. Ils n'ont pas intérêt à ouvrir cette mallette, d'ailleurs, remarqua Aiolia en désignant la sombre valise qu'il tenait. Il n'y strictement rien dedans.

- Arrête de baragouiner, le sermonna Milo en riant, et continue.

- Le Luxors est un casino qui s'inspire directement de l'Egypte. Il y a une pyramide, ainsi qu'un Sphinx, et de taille réelle. Le casino est de toute manière lui-même décoré de motifs égyptiens. Le sommet de la pyramide émet un rayon laser puissant, dès la nuit. Il y a 4500 chambres, et…

- Aiolia… soupira le Scorpion.

- Oui ?

- Tu récites, là, tu fais du par cœur. Essaye d'être naturel.

- Comme toi, quoi, c'est ça ? ironisa le chevalier du Lion.

- Arrête, je dis ça pour toi.

Soudainement, la voiture s'arrêta devant une ruelle totalement déserte. Un mur sale et délabré abritait une porte sombre.

- Pourquoi nous arrêter ici ? demanda Milo au chauffeur.

- Les deux représentants dont vous prenez la place arrivent toujours par ici, expliqua-t-il. Ensuite, lorsque vous aurez terminé, je viendrais vous chercher devant l'entrée principale du bâtiment de gestion. Cette porte-là est une autre entrée.

- D'accord. Mais, une dernière question : les deux hommes dont nous prenons la place, où sont-ils actuellement ? questionna Milo.

Le chauffeur ne répondit pas, et il se retourna simplement vers eux, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

- Ok, finalement je ne veux pas savoir. En route, Aiolia !

Les deux chevaliers sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent aussitôt vers la porte sombre. Plus par instinct qu'autre chose, Milo frappa deux coups sur le bois.

- Qui est là ? questionna une voix étouffée.

Aiolia soupira, heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas tenté d'ouvrir directement ! L'homme derrière en aurait aussitôt déduit qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le moyen d'entrer…

- Et maintenant on fait quoi ? chuchota Aiolia à l'oreille de Milo.

- On improvise…

Puis plus haut :

- Qui nous sommes ? Incroyable, le personnel n'est plus ce qu'il était... Nous sommes les représentants des casinos Luxors et Manbalay Bay. Et dire qu'on vient ici chaques soirs, mais ils ne sont même pas fichus de s'en souvenir! Ouvre donc, triple idiot, tu crois qu'on n'a que ça à faire ?

- Oh euh… désolé !

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement, dévoilant un jeune homme coincé dans son costume, un revolver tenu maladroitement dans la main.

- Pitié, gémit Milo entre ses dents. Ne me dites pas qu'on ressemble à ça, quand même…

- Je… je suis nouveau, balbutia le jeune homme en laissant entrer les deux hommes. Et…

- C'est bon, c'est bon, marmonna Milo. Essaye donc de ne plus commettre ce genre d'erreur, sinon on lui parlera.

- Ou… oui.

Milo et Aiolia le dépassèrent, puis, lorsqu'ils furent seuls, le Lion étouffa un rire.

- Où as-tu appris à faire ça, toi ?

- Mentir était ma spécialité, lors de mon apprentissage au Sanctuaire, répliqua Milo avec un sourire amusé. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où il a fallu que je me tire d'affaires douteuses…

- Oh si, j'imagine…

- Et maintenant, on fait comment pour trouver les informations ?

- Attends…

Aiolia sortit une clé de sa poche, et attrapa la valise qui était menottée à son poignet. Il l'ouvrit et fouilla rapidement parmi les morceaux de papier. Bientôt, le chevalier du Lion en retira une feuille pliée, et il l'agita d'un mouvement sec.

- Regarde, il y a tout ce qu'il faut ici… commença Aiolia en l'étudiant.

- Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est ça… murmura Milo, ne prêtant aucune attention aux dires de son compagnon.

Il retira de la valise un petit tube, comme un vaporisateur, et le tourna entre ses doigts.

- Voyons… grommela le Lion. Suivant le plan et les instructions des deux joueurs, il faudrait continuer dans ce couloir, et on finira par aboutir à la pièce des ascenseurs. Il faut prendre celui qui est impair, et aller jusqu'à l'étage G. Là… je regarderais à nouveau le plan, parce que je vais me perdre. Mais Milo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Attends, regarde ça à l'air d'être…

- Tu arrêtes tes bêtises et on y va ! gronda le Lion.

- Rooooh ça va… soupira Milo en haussant les épaules.

Il mit le vaporisateur dans sa poche tandis qu'Aiolia refermait la valise. Ils se remirent en route, marchant avec prudence. Les costumes les gênaient dans leurs mouvements, mais leurs maintiens droits et assurés rattrapaient leurs démarches un peu gauches. Ils croisèrent quelques hommes dans le couloir, mais aucun d'entre eux ne leur posèrent de question, tous étaient aussi froids et distants que Camus. Ce qui arrangeait bien leurs affaires, pour cette fois.

Bientôt, ils atteignirent l'ascenseur impair, et là le liftier les arrêta et leur demanda à nouveau de décliner leurs identités. Mais celui-ci n'était pas un novice, et Milo adopta un air profondément ennuyé avant de répondre :

- Je suis Mr Levy, représentant du Casino Manbalay Bay. On voudrait le voir.

- Tu veux le voir, répliqua Aiolia en haussant les épaules. Pour moi, tout ce qui compte, c'est de faire encaisser sa recette, et de retourner à mes petites affaires, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Milo en lui-même nota que le Lion savait aussi se débrouiller… Surtout que sa petite blague avait fait éclater de rire le liftier, qui les avait laisser passer sans plus rien ajouter. Mais l'homme les amena directement à l'étage J, celui du patron, et les deux chevaliers furent obligés de revenir sur leurs pas avec l'escalier.

- Je le retiens, lui et ses bonnes idées, au Grand Pope, marmonna Aiolia.

- Tais-toi et avance !

Milo et Aiolia s'arrangèrent avant de sortir des escaliers, et de leur pas à présent assuré, il se dirigèrent vers la salle informatique inoccupée. Arborant l'expression sèche de Camus, Milo suivit en toute confiance son compagnon qui avait jeté un regard au plan, et avait tout de suite situé cette salle d'ordinateurs qui n'était jamais utilisée. Une chance qu'elle soit encore là, d'ailleurs… Elle allait être détruite dans peu de temps…

- Nous y voilà, souffla Aiolia en s'arrêtant devant une porte.

Vérifiant d'un œil que personne ne se trouvait dans les couloirs, les deux chevaliers entrèrent dans la salle en question. Ils s'installèrent aussitôt devant les ordinateurs et, suivant avec fidélité les instructions des deux joueurs, et ils commencèrent à parcourir tous les fichiers qui concernaient les casinos.

- Il faut chercher le plus grand… souffla Milo.

- Je sais bien… répliqua Aiolia sur le même ton.

Cette ambiance silencieuse, uniquement ponctuée de leurs doigts hésitants sur le clavier, les mettait mal à l'aise.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? demanda soudainement Aiolia.

- De quoi ?

- Qu'on soit arrivés jusqu'ici aussi facilement. Je sais bien qu'on est des chevaliers d'or, mais dans ce domaine-là, on a aucune connaissance. Et puis, si j'ai bien compris, cet homme est très intelligent…

- Tu crois qu'il ferait exprès de nous laisser prendre les informations ?

- Oui… c'est ce que je pense, en effet…

- En tout cas, elles sont vraies ! s'exclama Milo, ravi, en voyant défiler des informations sur le Bellaggio. C'est un des plus grandioses, des plus élégants, et surtout, c'est le plus protégé de tous les casinos. Et les archives disent qu'apparemment, un objet de grande valeur y a été introduit sous haute protection, il y a peu de temps. J'enregistre tout ça sur la disquette.

- C'est forcément lui…

- Attends, autant vérifier.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux chevaliers sortirent sans de problème du bâtiment, et rejoignirent la longue voiture noire qui les attendaient. Ils entrèrent en souriant à l'intérieur, et Milo annonça :

- C'était trop facile !

- Sûr !

- En fait ça doit cacher quelque chose… murmura Milo, songeur.

- Vous ne sauriez mieux dire !

Milo et Aiolia jetèrent un regard étonné à leur chauffeur, juste avant de s'apercevoir que la voiture n'était pas la même, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'ouvrir de l'intérieur. Aussitôt, Milo se jeta en avant, vers l'homme qui conduisait, mais une cloison de fer s'éleva tandis que le conducteur éclatait de rire et démarrait en trombe.

- On s'est fait avoir comme des bleus ! jura Milo, secoué par les virements de la voiture.

- Mais… ils ne savent pas… que nous sommes des chevaliers d'or ! répliqua Aiolia, en levant un poing en direction de la porte.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lancer une attaque, que le véhicule fit une brusque embardée sur le côté, et Aiolia écrasa le pauvre Scorpion contre la porte.

- Aiolia, bouge de là !

- Milo, on coule !

- Hein ?

- On coule, je te dis!

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que le conducteur venait de précipiter la voiture vers un bassin, juste avant de sauter hors du véhicule. Et le deux chevaliers d'or virent avec horreur l'eau qui commençait à s'infiltrer par les jointures…

- Aiolia, passe-moi la disquette!

- Quoi?

- T'es bouché?

LeLion sentait déjà l'eau qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles, mais il décida de faire confiance à son compagnon. Milo ouvrit la valise au poignet d'Aiolia, et il y enferma précipitamment les deux disquettes qui possédaient les précieuses informations. Puis il cria:

- Défonce la vitre, Aiolia!

- Mais je ne peux pas, on va y rester!

- On a des chances de survivre, il faut essayer, répliqua Milo en serrant les dents.Si on ne rapporte pas ces disquettes, le Sanctuaire ne survivra pas à la prochaine attaque. Essaye je te dis!

Le Scorpion se recula le plus possible contre sa portière tandis qu'Aiolia levait un poing en direction de la sienne. Le regard bleu électrique de Milo croisa celui, brun, d'Aiolia, et il eut un léger sourire avant de baisser ses paupières, comme pour éviter l'inévitable. Un seul cri, tel un rugissement,résonna à ses oreilles avant que tout ne sombre:

- Lightning Plasma!

Aiolia fut aussitôt projeté hors de la voiture, repoussé vers l'arrière. Il percuta de plein fouet son compagnon, et fut bientôt envahi par l'eau. Il ouvrit les yeux sous l'étendue maritime, et vit de loin un corpssombre qu'il identifia comme étant celui de Milo. Il nagea vers lui le plus vite possible, et serra les dents en voyant l'eau autour de sa tête se teinter de rouge. Milo avait le visage détendu et les yeux fermés... mauvais signe, l'eau froide aurait du le réveiller...Il l'attrapa fermement dans ses bras, se vida de tout son air jusqu'à atteindre le sol, et y donna un puissant coup de pied.

La lumière au-dessus de sa tête se rapprochait de plus en plus... Il devait atteindre le Sanctuaire... donner les disquettes... soigner... Milo...

A suivre.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Bellaggio

Réponses aux reviews: 

Fushicho: Noooon, pas le pistolet! C'est vrai, je suis assez sadique avec Milo et Aiolia... Mais c'est moi qui écrit, j'ai tous les droits, héhé! Bonne lecture et merci!

Mu - Chevalier d'or du Bélier: J'espère que ça t'a plu, ce chapitre était pour toi et tous ceux qui voulaient un peu de Milo et Aiolia! Merci pour la review!

Elana: Pour tout te dire, je ne connais strictement rien des Casinos! Jamais travaillé, jamais vu... Enfin, j'espère que c'est crédible. Bonne lecture et merci!

Thealie: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi... Bonne lecture!

2e chapitre: Bellaggio

Tôt le matin, Aiolia, chevalier d'or du Lion, était revenu auprès de sa déesse. Athéna, seule dans la grande salle, adressa un doux sourire à son chevalier, encore mouillé de ses précédentes aventures. Sans même prononcer une parole, le Lion déposa la valise noire, dont les joueurs l'avaient débarrassés un peu plus tôt, aux pieds de sa déesse.

- Merci chevalier, murmura Athéna. Je t'en serais toujours reconnaissante.

- Les informations concernent le casino Bellaggio, expliqua Aiolia en fermant les yeux.

- Et… comment va le chevalier du Scorpion ?

Le Lion eut un léger sourire, puis il répondit :

- Oh… il a échappé de justesse au coma, mais sinon il va plutôt bien.

Ceci dit, le chevalier du Lion sentit ses dernières forces disparaître, et il tomba à genoux sur le dallage du temple. Dans un bruissement de tissu soyeux, Athéna se leva brusquement et s'écria :

- Venez l'aider !

Quelques secondes plus tard, des gardes entrèrent et emportèrent le chevalier à l'infirmerie. Le déesse le suivit de son regard mauve, attendrie, puis il ramassa la valise noire et en sortit les deux disquettes.

- Tatsumi…

- Oui, déesse ? répondit l'homme en s'inclinant.

- Rends-moi service, veux-tu…

_Infirmerie du Sanctuaire, au même moment_

- Alors, comment vont-ils ?

Shaka soupira tout en replaçant un linge humide sur le front de Milo. Il adressa un signe de tête à Saga, venu s'enquérir des états de santé de Milo et Aiolia.

- Ils sont à peu près tirés d'affaire… du moins je pense. Cet homme est redoutable, Saga. Parvenir à mettre dans un tel état deux chevaliers d'or… déclara Shaka.

- Ils n'avaient pas leurs armures… argumenta doucement Saga en s'asseyant au lit d'Aiolia.

- Mais ce n'est pas la question… Je sais ce qu'Athéna va décider de faire. Elle va vouloir envoyer d'autres chevaliers afin de récupérer le sceptre, et elle aura bien raison. Cependant, sans armures, ces chevaliers seront exposés au même danger que Milo et Aiolia.

Saga resta silencieux. Evidemment, le chevalier de la Vierge avait raison. Mais avaient-ils vraiment le choix ? Après, la sauvegarde du Sanctuaire en dépendait... Restait à savoir qui serait envoyé. Mais tiré de ses réflexions, Saga releva soudainement la tête en entendant des pas précipités dans le couloir. Peu de temps après, des gardes entrèrent dans l'infirmerie et se plantèrent devant les deux chevaliers.

- Saga, chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, et Shaka, chevalier d'or de la Vierge ? tonna l'un d'eux d'une voix tonitruante.

Saga leva sur lui un regard bleu sévère et répliqua :

- C'est nous. Vous êtes dans une infirmerie, ici, alors évitez de crier, s'il-vous-plait.

- Ordre de la déesse Athéna, vous devez nous suivre ! réclama l'homme en faisant signe à ses compagnons.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui…

Mais Saga n'eut pas le temps de questionner davantage que déjà les gardes les embarquaient, Shaka et lui. Surpris, ils se laissèrent guider vers une petite salle, et virent avec appréhension divers costumes et gadgets en tout genre…

_Temple du Cancer, au même moment_

- Je le sens mal…

Kanon tourna son regard vers son compagnon, installé négligemment sur les marches du temple. Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait encore ?

- Quoi donc ? demanda patiemment Kanon en s'efforçant de mettre un peu d'intérêt dans sa voix.

- Cette histoire de sceptre… Ca sent mauvais.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ca sent le guêpier à plein nez. Notre chère Athéna va vouloir récupérer son sceptre à la con…

Kanon faillit s'étouffer en entendant la manière dont le chevalier de Cancer parlait de sa déesse.

- … et quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas être en dehors du coup. Et j'ai pas très envie de participer à sa petite fête.

- Mais… c'est ta déesse ! Si elle t'en donne l'ordre, tu te dois…

- Ouais. Je sais. Je lui obéirais, s'il le faut, marmonna le chevalier en rejetant la tête en arrière. Mais j'aime pas ça quand même.

Kanon se tut et lui lança un regard en biais, auquel Masque de Mort répondit par un sourire ironique.

- Tu ne devrais pas parler d'elle ainsi. Si tu savais tout ce qu'elle a enduré…

- Tiens regarde, mais ce n'est pas notre magnifique saint du Bélier que voilà là-bas ? interrompit le Cancer en se redressant.

Kanon n'eut aucun mal à deviner la moquerie dans le ton de son compagnon. Apparemment, son aversion pour Mû n'avait pas diminué… Le général se releva à son tour, et il vit avec curiosité le Bélier escorté de garde, qui se dirigeait vers eux. Il l'interrogea du regard, et Mû répondit par un haussement perplexe des épaules. Etrange… le chevalier du Bélier n'avait pourtant rien à se reprocher, pour autant qu'il sache…

- Chevaliers Kanon et Masque de Mort ? questionna soudainement un garde en se postant devant eux d'un air pédant.

- Oui… marmonna Masque de Mort. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je suis un garde d'Athéna en mission, et vous me devez le respect, chevalier ! s'offusqua le jeune garde en rougissant sous l'effet de la colère.

Masque de Mort se releva, lui révélant qu'il le dépassait d'une tête au moins.

- Je suis Masque de Mort, chevalier d'or du Cancer. Avise-toi de me parler sur ce ton encore une fois, et je t'envoie compléter ma collection de masques, moustique. Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait, toi ? questionna-t-il à l'adresse du Bélier.

- Bonne question, répliqua l'alchimiste en croisant les bras.

- Vous êtes convoqués chez la déesse Athéna, annonça doucement un autre garde, plus posé que son compagnon.

- Eh ben, annonça Kanon, amusé. On dirait que tu n'as rien perdu de ton sens de l'intuition, Masque de Mort…

_Plusieurs heures plus tard, Las Vegas, dans une voiture_

Masque de Mort se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire. Ce n'était pas le moment, pas du tout… Il leva précipitamment une main pour l'appuyer discrètement contre sa bouche, geste qui lui valut tout de même un regard noir de la part de Saga. Tiens, il s'était fait avoir lui aussi…

Il tourna discrètement son regard bleu électrique sur ses... compagnons d'infortune. Saga, Kanon, Mû, Shaka et lui-même s'étaient fait d'office désigner comme nouveaux espions en herbe. Non vraiment, là il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour définir la plaisanterie.

Mais de toute manière, il n'avait rien à dire. Lui-même – Masque de Mort, terrible chevalier du Cancer, quand même - avait été affublé d'un costume qu'il estimait grotesque.

Ils avaient été séparés, et des joueurs et autres professionnels avaient du lui faire essayer une bonne douzaine de tenues avant d'opter pour celle-ci : un costume blanc pas vraiment discret, agrémenté d'une écharpe douce… Aphrodite avait affirmé d'un ton professionnel que c'était de la soie… Enfin… une écharpe douce, donc, mais qui avait l'avantage d'être noire, elle. Les habilleurs avaient du sentir que s'il ne portait pas au moins un vêtement sombre, Masque de Mort ne tiendrait pas la soirée.

Le Cancer avait alors eu toutes les raisons de s'énerver sur son entourage, mais il avait heureusement été calmé par l'apparence de cet entourage, justement. C'était cette envie de rire irrésistible qui le sauvegardait de sa colère. Le plus ridicule à son goût était Shaka. Le célèbre chevalier de la Vierge avait été habillé d'un élégant vêtement de steward, tout simplement, et Masque de Mort se l'imaginait avec joie en train d'amener aux clients divers plats, avec toute la classe qui s'imposait. Ah, avec les yeux fermés, cela ne serait pas triste...

Saga et Kanon, eux aussi, avaient été revêtus de costumes de soirée. Ils étaient habillés exactement de la même manière, et cela avait plutôt agacé Kanon, d'ailleurs. Leurs costumes étaient simples et élégants, d'une couleur rouge brique très sombre, laissant là aussi le col ouvert.

C'était Mû qui intriguait le plus Masque de Mort. Le Bélier avait été entièrement relooké, à la manière de ces films d'espionnage ridicule… Vraiment, Athéna voyait les choses en grand. Mû avait carrément été habillé d'une sorte de combinaison moulante noire, ses cheveux attachés en une tresse serrée, dans son dos. Ils avaient même été jusqu'à lui remettre une cagoule noire, que Mû gardait pour le moment à la main. Tiens, lui aussi avait l'air contrarié.

Masque de Mort eut un rictus en pensant que cette combinaison devait lui coller aux…

- C'est totalement ridicule ! s'emporta Kanon.

- J'étouffe, moi… grommela Mû en tirant un peu sur l'étui noir qui lui enserrait le cou.

Masque de Mort savait qu'il était le seul à l'avoir entendu, étant assis à côté de lui. Shaka enleva pensivement son couvre-chef, le faisant tourner entre ses doigts délicats.

- Tout le monde sait ce qu'il doit faire ? questionna-t-il avec un calme olympien.

- Plus ou moins, marmonna Masque de Mort.

Les autres clowns leur avaient tout expliqué en détail, alors… Saga sortit avec une aisance surprenante un plan de sa poche, puis il le déplia d'un mouvement sec. Ce costume lui allait à la perfection. Il tapota du doigt l'une des lignes et déclara tranquillement :

- C'est plutôt simple. Il va nous falloir entrer le Bellaggio. Kanon, Masque de Mort et moi entrerons par la porte principale, nos noms ont été enregistrés. Nous nous dirigerons vers la salle de jeux. Pendant ce temps, Shaka tu entres par l'entrée des domestiques. Tu es sensé être nouveau, alors joue le jeu. Et enfin, Mû, tu vas entrer par les aérations.

- Mais c'est quoi le but de tout ce cirque ? marmonna Kanon.

- Eh bien, débrouillez-vous comme vous pouvez, mais en tout cas, chacun de nous doit trouver le chemin qui mène à l'Impregnable fortress.

- Quoi ?

- L'Impregnable fortress, répéta patiemment Saga. Cela signifie la forteresse imprenable. C'est là qu'est enfermé le sceptre de notre déesse.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, poursuivit Masque de Mort, c'est pourquoi on est tous là. Un ou deux aurait du suffire, et pourquoion n'entre pas tous de la même manière?

Mû lui lança un regard sceptique avant de répondre :

- Pour que nous ayons des chances de réussir. Si un moyen échoue, il y aura toujours les autres pour rattraper le coup.

Le Bélier était agaçant. Très agaçant. Surtout quand il avait raison…

- Ah, Mû, il faut que tu fasses attention, prévint Saga. Les dirigeants des casinos ont une sale habitude, tu sais, ils envoient dans les aérations de l'oxygène pur sans arrêt.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? s'étonna Kanon.

- Cet air surchargé d'oxygène pur arrive dans les chambres. Lorsqu'un individu respire ça, il n'éprouve plus du tout l'envie de dormir. Et donc, les clients se rueront dans les salles de jeux, puisque généralement le service télévision est en panne.

- Or, on ne sait pas vraiment s'ils n'en profitent pas pour mettre des produits… pas vraiment sûr pour la santé, dans cet oxygène, expliqua Shaka. Ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais c'est pour ça qu'il faut absolument que tu portes cette cagoule, Mû. On ne sait jamais.

- Oui…

Quelques minutes plus tard, les chevaliers désignés regardèrent avec admiration l'une des plus grande fierté de Las Vegas. Le Strip, vaste avenue spacieuse, possédait sur ses bordures les plus beaux Casinos-hôtels jamais vus… Four Queens, si classique… Golden Nuget, et sa proposition au Golf... Paris, sur le modèle de la capitale de la France… Exalibur, Baly's, Flamungo et tant d'autres.

Ils s'arrêtèrent peu de temps après devant le Bellaggio, magnifique dans la soirée. Le plus stupéfiant étaient les grandes fontaines lumineuses qui se déversaient devant l'entrée, formant ainsi un lac étendu. Le bâtiment était éclairé et sophistiqué, lançant clairement son invitation à être visité. Masque de Mort déglutit en voyant la foule monstrueuse qui attendait pour entrer.

Le chauffeur s'arrêta à l'écart des regards indiscrets, et il annonça :

- Chevaliers du Bélier et de la Vierge, c'est ici que vous descendez. Vous trouverez sur vos plans les endroits à atteindre afin de mener votre mission à bien.

- Bon courage, souffla Mû en ouvrant la portière.

Peu de temps après, les passagers purent voir une sombre silhouette souple qui marchait d'un pas léger et silencieux vers la gauche du bâtiment. Shaka sortit à son tour, consulta le plan et remit son couvre-chef en place sur ses cheveux blonds. Il ouvrit les yeux afin de ne pas paraître suspect, puis se dirigea lui aussi vers le Bellaggio.

Les trois chevaliers restants regardèrent avec appréhension la foule qui se pressait à l'entrée du Casino, mais le chauffeur les rassura bien vite.

- Vous n'aurez pas à faire la queue. Vous êtes considérés comme des invités de marque, et vous allez être accueillis par le directeur lui-même.

Bientôt, Masque de Mort, Saga et Kanon sortirent eux aussi de la voiture, respirant avec soulagement l'air frais du soir. Ils empruntèrent une allée luxurieuse détournée, et se laissèrent guider par des stewards élégants et polis. Saga avait tout de suite adopté son rôle, se comportant comme un riche homme d'affaire, sûr de lui et glacial. Kanon, lui, avait plus de mal à se faire à son costume qui le gênait visiblement.

Masque de Mort adorait son rôle. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou à utiliser les steward comme de vulgaires esclaves – tiens, dommage que se ne soit pas Shaka qui soit là… - et marchait avec suffisance et classe. Il pourrait rapidement se faire à cette vie…

_Plus loin, entrée des domestiques au même moment_

Shaka soupira et observa, dubitatif, l'entrée des domestiques devant lui. Cette comédie lui déplaisait franchement. Mais c'était pour la sécurité du Sanctuaire… Il hocha la tête d'un air résolu et prit l'air poli et courtois des stewards, avant de frapper discrètement à la porte. Il n'avait pas enlevé ses doigts du bois qu'elle s'ouvrait déjà, le prenant par surprise.

- Tu es Charles ? questionna à toute vitesse un petit homme rondouillard en anglais.

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Désolé, je suis…

- En retard, oui ! acheva l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.

Une demi-seconde plus tard et le chevalier de la Vierge se retrouva happé à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Une bonne chose de faite. Attrapé fermement par le bras, il se laissa conduire dans divers couloirs, écoutant avec attention le babillement nerveux de son patron.

- On a un travail monstre, ce soir ! Jamais vu autant de monde ! Ecoute, je ferais les présentations plus tard. Je sais que cela ne se fait pas, mais tu vas attaquer tout de suite. De toute manière, tu connais ton boulot. Tu vas rester dans la salle de jeux, pour commencer, et…

La Vierge laissa alors le flot de parole l'envahir. Il lui fallait trouver un moment tranquille pour consulter le plan…

_Dehors, près des aérations principales au même moment_

Mû tira de toute ses forces sur la grille, qui finit par céder avec un fracas de protestation. Il jeta un regard scrutateur au sombre conduit. Tiens, il avait de la chance, pour le moment l'aération n'était pas enclenchée.

Afin de ne pas avoir à le faire dans le conduit, Mû enfila tout de suite sa cagoule, ne laissant ainsi que ses yeux libérés. Il sortit également le plan de sa poche et y jeta un bref regard. Pour le moment, il fallait aller tout droit, rien de bien compliqué.

Le Bélier inspira une bonne fois, comme pour se donner du courage, puis il se hissa dans l'ouverture étroite, prenant soin de refermer la plaque par télékinésie. Voilà le seul moment où il se permettrait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on le voit faire ça.

Le Bélier commença alors à ramper, comprenant pourquoi il avait été choisi pour faire ça… Les seuls capables de s'infiltrer dans un conduit aussi étroit étaient Shaka et Aphrodite. Le chevalier du Poisson était trop coquet pour entrer dans un endroit pareil, où cafards et araignées se battaient en duel, et le chevalier de la Vierge, trop fier pour s'abaisser à ramper.

- J'ai toujours le beau rôle, moi… marmonna Mû en continuant néanmoins à avancer.

_Dans la salle de jeux_

Saga, un index posé sur la tempe, réfléchit un instant avant de tirer sur une manette. Evidemment, la machine en face de lui annonça clairement qu'il avait perdu, et le chevalier des Gémeaux soupira : de vrais pièges à idiots, ces trucs-là…

Kanon s'énervait un peu plus loin. Il ne remplissait pas vraiment son rôle, celui-là… Le chevalier des Gémeaux eut un moment d'appréhension en le voyant concentrer son cosmos dans son doigt, avec l'intention de montrer qui est le patron à sa machine… Mais heureusement, il se calma tout seul. Bon, pas si bête le frangin…

Quand à Masque de Mort, il avait déjà disparu. Saga avait remarqué avec appréhension que le Cancer, lui, prenait son rôle trop au sérieux… Bah, il n'était stupide non plus.

_- J'y suis._

Saga sursauta en entendant une voix familière à son oreille. Allons bon. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ?

_- Ne me dites pas que vous avez oublié ces micros ? souffla la voix de Mû, légèrement étouffée. Je suis entré dans le conduit d'aération, et pour l'instant tout se passe bien. Et vous ?_

Le chevalier des Gémeaux sourit en se souvenant de ces petits micros qu'on lui avait placés dans l'oreille, ainsi que celui accroché à sa veste.

- Je suis dans la salle de jeux, répondit doucement Saga.

Cela lui faisait bizarre de parler dans le vide…

- Masque de Mort, Kanon, pour ne pas faire suspect, restons encore au moins une heure à jouer, puis nous nous éclipserons.

_- Oui, approuva Masque de Mort en murmurant._

_- D'accord, affirma son frère jumeau._

- Shaka?

_- J'y suis. Je ne peux pas parler, là._

Saga se rendit alors compte de la situation… Ils agissaient véritablement comme dans un de ses films américains. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il jouerait aux espions…


	4. Chapitre 4: Captivité

Réponses aux reviews:

Fushicho: Je pensais bien que cela te plairait... Pour l'habit de Mû, j'avais depuis longtemps de caler ça quelque part, et pour les autres aussi d'ailleurs! Merci et bonne lecture!

Mu - chevalier d'or du Bélier: Merci beaucoup, voilà qui m'encourage pour la suite! Bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre plaira aussi...

Shina the Black Angel: Pas de problème, tu laisses des reviews quand tu veux. Merci pour tes remarques, cela me fait plaisir! Bonne lecture et à plus tard!

Darkshadow999: Lol, tu auras ta réponse au sujet de Kanon dans peu de temps, mais ce fut une remarque très bien posée. Pour le reste, je ne l'avais pas prévu... Enfin, bonne lecture et merci beaucoup!

Tenkitsuneko: Merci! Je tenterais de ne pas te décevoir au cours des chapitres suivants... En tout cas, bonne lecture et à plus tard!

Chapitre 3: Captivité

_-_ Qui est-ce ?

_-_ Nous l'ignorons.

Illario Capico observa d'un air méfiant l'homme aux courts cheveux bleus qui renvoyait sèchement un steward. Il n'aimait pas qu'on traite ainsi son personnel.

_-_ Je ne le connais pas, murmura-t-il. Son costume est stylé… Il laisse présager que c'est un puissant homme d'affaire, mais il m'est totalement inconnu.

_-_ Peut-être est-il nouveau dans le domaine ?

_-_ Je les connais tous. Mais là n'est pas la question, en vérité. Il ne... m'inspire pas confiance.

_- _Toujours votre instinct, Monsieur ?

_-_ Encore et toujours.

Le chef de la sécurité regarda son patron, pensif. Au départ, ce fameux instinct le faisait plutôt rire. Mais après trois ou quatre affaires qui ne sont plus à classer dans le hasard, il avait appris à prendre au sérieux cet instinct.

_- _Amenez-le moi. Je veux lui parler. Et…

Le patron jeta un regard distrait à sa montre.

_-_ … enclenchez l'aération. Il est temps pour nos joueurs de se révéler.

Il n'eut pas un sourire, et ne quitta des yeux l'homme aux cheveux bleus tandis que son chef de la sécurité sortait de la salle. Quelque chose dans le regard de cet intrus lui déplaisait fortement.

_Mû, dans les conduits, au même instant_

Mû regarda avec reconnaissance la petite cavité dans le conduit qui allait lui permettre de se reposer brièvement. Le plan pour le moment, était simple. Les chevaliers avaient tous besoin d'armes, cartes passe et autre. Mais ils n'avaient pas pu les prendre sur eux, car à chaque entrée du casino étaient installés des détecteurs.

Mû avait donc tout pris avec lui, dans un sac qu'il remorquait depuis le départ. Ce qui n'était guère facile, en passant. Bref. Le plan consistait à remettre le sac à Kanon, dans la salle de jeu. Et pour cela, Mû devait faire passer le tout dans une grille d'aérationq ui donnait directement accès à la salle. Pendant ce temps, pour distraire l'attention, une pseudo dispute allait éclater entre Shaka et Masque de Mort.

Les joueurs seront tous captivés par la bagarre, et Kanon pourra tout récupérer sans trop de problème.

Mû s'assit dans la cavité, soupirant de soulagement. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il rampait ainsi, et il commençait à en avoir plein le dos. Néanmoins, il venait de comprendre l'utilité de sa combinaison… En plus de lui fournir une discrétion très pratique, elle lui permettait d'évoluer plus facilement tandis qu'il rampait.

Le Bélier s'accroupit avec précaution, puis observa d'un regard attentif la salle de jeu à travers la grille. Il repéra assez facilement les trois chevelures bleues, puis trouva aussi Shaka, un peu plus loin, occupé à servir des clients. Bon. Il avait trouvé sans trop de problème cette grille, premier objectif atteint. Mû porta une main à son micro et l'alluma :

_-_ J'y suis. Je vois la salle de jeu, et vous aussi.

_- Très bien_, lui répondit la voix de Kanon. _Je me dirige vers toi, comme prévu._

_- Masque de Mort, Shaka, à nous de jouer_, annonça Saga.

_- Ouais…_

_- Allons-y._

Mû commença à dévisser les vis qui immobilisaient la grille à l'aide d'un petit outils ingénieux.

_-_ Pratique, ça… murmura-t-il en voyant les diverses lames.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Saga et Masque de Mort qui se dirigeaient par des chemins opposés vers Shaka. Bientôt, Kanon se posta à son tour sous la grille, les mains dans les poches, examinant avec attention un tableau de jeu. Peu de temps après, Shaka heurta violemment les jambes du Cancer avec son chariot. Mû eut un sourire, au moins Masque de Mort n'aurait pas besoin de feindre.

_-_ Et merde ! tempêta-t-il aussitôt. Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu ne peux pas regarder devant toi, non !

_-_ Désolé, s'excusa Shaka. Vraiment, ce n'était pas volontaire, monsieur.

Mû remarqua sans grande surprise que les deux hommes se foudroyaient du regard, et Shaka ne baissait pas la tête comme prévu. Ben tiens. Mais au moins, les gens s'attroupaient autour des deux hommes, ne prêtant aucune attention à Kanon. Mais le Bélier se mordit soudainement les lèvres. En bas, tout se passait à peu près comme prévu. Dans quelques secondes, Masque de Mort enverrait, poussé par la fureur, un plat de soupe en l'air. A ce moment, Shaka utiliserait la télékinésie pour porter le liquide jusqu'à la caméra, et ferait ainsi sauter les circuits.

Mais ils devaient faire vite. En effet, avec l'agitation, les gardes ne tarderaient plus, et il fallait éviter qu'ils ne voient le sac descendre. Mû avait un problème. Un gros problème. La dernière vis était impossible à enlever, paralysée par la rouille ! Cela s'annonçait mal. A ce moment, le plan s'exécuta et la caméra fut hors service.

"Et merde !" songea Mû, angoissé, en regardant avec impuissance le petit tournevis.

Kanon, sachant que c'était le moment, releva la tête vers la grille. Il agrandit les yeux de surprise en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas bougé de place.

_- Mû, à quoi tu joues, là ?_ marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

_-_ Une vis ne veut pas céder ! répliqua le Bélier en tirant violemment sur la grille.

_- Dépêchez-vous !_ murmura Saga en empêchant Masque de Mort de se ruer sur Shaka.

Mû arrêta ses efforts vains, puis il porta ses mains chaudes à ses yeux. La chaleur l'apaisa rapidement, et il put réfléchir tranquillement. Il n'avait pas l'autorisation de sa Déesse pour utiliser ses pouvoirs... Mais là, il n'avait pas le choix.

_-_ Tenez bon, souffla-t-il dans le micro, avant de concentrer sa télékinésie sur la vis.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le morceau de métal sauta dans les airs, et Mû enleva précipitament la grille, la balançant d'un geste sec sur le côté. Puis il glissa le sac par l'ouverture et laissa filer doucement la corde entre ses doigts. Kanon, le nez en l'air, ouvrit son sac de jeton et attendit impatiemment.

_- Mû, lâche tout! On n'a plus le temps!_ précipita Shaka en voyant arriver les gardes de loin.

C'était la catastrophe! S'ils voyaient le sac qui oscillait dans les airs, tout était fichu!

_- _Réceptionne, Kanon! murmura Mû en visant attentivement.

Il lâcha le sac précieux, et le général le regarda filer dans les airs comme au ralenti, le souffle coupé. Il ne devait surtout pas laisser tomber les cartes et les circuits, ils étaient trop fragiles pour se permettre une pareille chute... A son grand soulagement, il put refermer son sac de jeton sur celui d'arme, et il s' éloigna rapidement.

_-_ Bien joué, sourit Mû.

Il replaça la grille tant bien que mal, puis consulta le plan et poursuivit sa route. Au même moment, un souffle d'air puissant le frappa et, déséquilibré, il retomba en arrière.

_-_ Mais qu'est-ce que...

L'air qu'il respira fut désagréable, et Mû comprit que l'oxygène pur venait d'être enclenché. Cela n'allait plus être une partie de plaisir... Heureusement qu'il portait sa cagoule.

_Au même moment, salle de jeu, Saga et Kanon_

_-_ Holà, qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici? beugla un garde en toisant Shaka, Masque de Mort et Saga.

_-_ Ces messieurs, expliqua Saga en retenant toujours par un bras le Cancer, ont eu un léger différend. Rien de grave, en réalité, c'est déjà arrangé.

Lorsque les gardes furent convaincus et eurent dissipé la foule, Saga et Shaka s'éloignèrent chacun dans une direction différente, et Masque de Mort s'apprêtait à faire de même lorsqu'un garde lui barra le passage en croisant les bras. Le Cancer releva les yeux sur la haute silhouette, et il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il grogna néanmoins d'un ton peu aimable:

_- _Quoi encore?

_- _Le patron veut te voir.

_-_ Pourquoi faire?

_-_ Il veut te voir, se contenta de répéter le garde en décroisant les bras et en posant une patte énorme sur l'épaule du chevalier.

L'étreinte se resserra brusquement, provoquant une douleur peu utile en vérité. En effet, Masque de Mort étant un chevalier d'or, avait déjà vu pire... Néanmoins, il comprit parfaitement bien la menace muette. Cela ne tombait toujours que sur lui, de toute manière.

Il foudroya l'homme du regard et le suivit en dehors de la salle de jeu. Ils parcoururent un long couloir, pendant lequel Masque de Mort réfléchit rapidement: il ne fallait pas être sorcier pour deviner que le patron avait l'intention de le tabasser... Il fallait qu'il prévienne ses camarades. Oh, pas qu'il pense qu'ils viendraient à son aide... Athéna était plus importante... Mais il fallait qu'ils connaissent les risques.

Malheureusement, le silence dans le couloir était pesant. Il ne pourrait pas chuchoter sans être entendu. Bientôt, le garde s'arrêta devant la porte d'une salle, l'ouvrit, et fit signe à Masque de Mort d'entrer. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard méfiant, mais il fut obligé d'avancer. C'était le problème danscette mission, aucun chevalier ne pouvait utiliser sa véritable puissance, sans se dévoiler immédiatemment comme étant au service d'Athéna...

Mais le Cancer eut à peine le temps de franchir la porte, qu'un coup violent sur la nuque l'abattit au sol, inconscient.

_Salle de jeu, Shaka_

Shaka vit avec appréhension le chevalier du Cancer se faire emmener par un garde massif. Cela sentait mauvais, ça... Il s'accroupit et ramassa les plats qui jonchaient le sol, et en profita pour le micro.

_-_ Masque de Mort?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique?_ questionna Mû, la voix étouffée.

_-_ Il a été emmené par des gardes, et depuis nous n'avons plus de nouvelles.

_- Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille_, murmura Kanon.

_- C'est sûr_.

_- On continue_, décida fermement Saga. _Nous devons à tout prix récupérer le scpetre d'Athéna, n'oubiez pas que c'est notre mission première, c'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes plusieurs ici. Au cas où l'un de nous échoue, les autres doivent continuer. C'est d'accord?_

_- Oui._

_- _Oui.

_- Oui._

Shaka éteignit son micro, se redressa et poussa son chariot devant lui, ignorant superbement les regards vicieux qu'il recevait depuis son arrivée. Il n'en était pas étonné, c'était fréquent dans les casinos.

Mais il était à présent temps pour tout le monde de tenter de rejoindre la salle du sceptre, chacun par son propre chemin. Le chevalier de la Vierge se dirigea rapidement vers Kanon et lui servit un verre. Il échangea un regard avec lui lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose se glisser dans sa poche. Il avait à présent tout ce qu'il lui fallait...

Shaka s'éloigna sans un mot de plus, et fit mine de vérifier l'état d'un plat. Il en profita pour sortir discrètement son plan de la poche, et il l'examina avec le plus grand soin. Le chevalier releva la tête et son regard bleu intense sillonna la salle. Il trouva enfin la porte qu'il lui fallait, et il s'y dirigea avec calme. Il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir lorsqu'un bras la referma soudainement. Shaka reconnut avec inquiétude son patron.

_- _Où vas-tu ainsi? Je ne t'ai pas permis de quitter cette salle, je pense.

_-_ Euh... le client que j'ai bousculé tout à l'heure est parti par ici, et j'ai oublié de m'excuser, inventa à toute vitesse le chevalier de la Vierge.

_-_ Moui... Fais vite, il y a beaucoup de clients ce soir, répondit le patron en s'éloignant, rassuré.

_-_ Oui oui...

Shaka laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en voyant l'homme s'éloigner d'un pas pressé. Il attendit, par précaution, que son supérieur soit hors de vue, puis il poussa la porte et entra dans le couloir éclairé, poussant avec lui son chariot.

_Salle de jeu, Saga et Kanon_

Kanon et Saga délaissèrent bientôt les machines à sous, le Gémeaux entraînant son frère pour le soustraire à l'attraction des pièges diaboliques.

_- _Allez, avance, soupira Saga. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

Kanon grommela puis accepta finalement de suivre son frère jumeau de mauvaise grâce. Il était étrange de voir les deux hommes s'avancer côte à côte, car étant habillés de la même manière, on aurait pu penser à un miroir. Ce qui ne plaisait ni à l'un, ni à l'autre... Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers les toilettes, puis Saga étudia le plan fourni par son frère.

Il faut descendre au sous-sol, annonça Saga en rejetant distraitementsa chevelure en arrière. C'est en bas que se trouve le sceptre.

_- _Ainsi que les caméras... Et les gardes, ajouta Kanon avec une grimace. Plus tous les dispositifs qui...

_- _On n'a pas le choix, répliqua Saga avec un léger sourire, amusé par les grognements de son frère.

_-_ Bon... Et on y va comment?

_-_ Avec l'ascenceur.

_-_ Ah bon? C'est aussi simple que ça?

_-_ Eh bien, comme tu l'as dit, il y a les gardes, les caméras, les dispositifs variés etc...

_-_ D'accord...

_- _Allez à l'attaque, frérot!

Les jumeaux ressortirent des toilettes et marchèrent d'un pas tranquille vers l'ascenceur. Ils parlaient de choses et d'autres,et personne ne les interpella dans le couloir. Une bonne chose. Mais au moment où Kanon allait apeller l'ascenceur...

_-_ Que faites-vous ici, messieurs? Vous êtes bien loin de la salle de jeu...

_Salle de détention, ouest du casino, sous-sol, Masque de Mort_

Masque de Mort grimaça: les liens autour de ses poignets étaient trop serrés pour lui permettre d'actionner son micro. Peu de temps avant, il s'était réveillé avec une horrible migraine qui lui martelait la tête, assis sur une chaise, les poings liés derrière le dos, les chevilles entravées.

_-_ Mais quelle journée de merde! s'exclama-t-il rageusement.

Cela ne servait à rien, mais c'était défoulant, au moins. Petits hypocrites de chevaliers de pacotille! Pas un qui venait... Il savait bien qu'Athéna était plus importante, mais quand même... Tiens, il avait envieleur donner une bonne baffe bien sentie, à Mû et ses sentiments de gentil chevalier... Pourquoi lui? Il ne savait pas. Mais en tout cas, il donnerait son petit doigt pour l'avoir en ce moment en face de lui, et que le Bélier se laisse faire.

En plus il entendait toute leur conversation dans l'oreillette... L'arrivée d'un homme en smoking noir interrompit ses pensées haineuses. Il était purement et simplement laid à faire peur, son habit élégant ne le rendant que plus grotesque encore. Ca commençait...

_-_ T'es qui toi? attaqua sèchement l'homme, de profil, sans le regarder.

_-_ ...

_-_ Tu veux pas répondre? poursuivit l'homme de main, toujours immobile.

_-_ Vous êtes ici pour me faire la conversation? ironisa Masque de Mort.

_-_ Pas vraiment, non. C'est plus un questionnaire qu'autre chose.

A ce moment, un colosse se fraya un chemin par la petite porte de la pièce, qu'il referma aussitôt, et toutes les interrogations de Masque de Mort s'évanouirent en le voyant se faire craquer les phalanges.

_-_ D'accord... souffla le Cancer en serrant les dents, le regard rendu acéré et brillant par la colère.

_-_ Anthony t'aidera à chaque fois que t'auras un trou de mémoire, expliqua gentimment l'homme. C'est une sorte de joker, si tu veux.

_-_ C'est vrai qu'il a une bille de clown, approuva Masque de Mort avec courtoisie.

Le coup qu'il reçu au ventre fut rude et immédiat. Il se plia en deux et cracha du sang, puis se força à se redresser et fixa sur les deux hommes une regard hargneux.

_-_ Il est susceptible. Qui t'envoie? Qui est avec toi? interrogea patiemment le garde.

Masque de Mort le balaya du regard de la tête aux pieds, puis il lui répondit avec un petit sourire moqueur:

_-_ Joker.

_Mû, conduit, au même moment_

Mû se retourna brièvement sur le dos, essoufflé. Toujours dans le conduit, voilà maintenant environ cinq heures et demie qu'il rampait et deux heures qu'il respirait de l'oxygène pur, à fairela convertsation avec les araignées! Il lui fallait sortir au plus vite, il allait craquer. Le Bélier sortit une nouvelle fois le plan, se retourna sur le ventre et l'étala par terre. Il posa son menton dans ses mains jointes, et se mit à réfléchir.

Le passage pour atteindre la salle du scpetre n'était plus très loin, à présent. Il l'aurait par le haut. Ses pensées dévièrent alors vers Masque de Mort, capturé par le patron. Il leur faudrait le récupérer avant de partir, évidemment. Pfff, quel boulet. Mais le Bélier pensa soudainement à quelque chose, et il actionna précipitamment son micro.

_-_ Vous m'entendez?

_- Oui, Mû. Comme d'habitude_, lui répondit doucement Shaka.

Il faut aller chercher Masque de Mort.

_- Ecoute, on a déjà..._

_- _Non, c'est vraiment important, pour lui comme pour nous! interrompit Mû calmement. Si notre ennemi l'a récupéré, ce n'est pas pour rien... Tu sais ce qu'ilaura l'occasion defaire?

_- ..._

_-_ Je vois que tu as compris. Masque de Mortpourrait parfaitement se faire frapper juqu'à ce qu'il avoue que nous sommes avec lui. Et on se fera tous prendre. Il faut aller le chercher avant qu'ils n'apprennent des choses.

_- Masque de Mort ne parlera jamais, Mû. C'est quand même un chevalier d'or._

_- _Alors raison de plus. Je doute qu'Athéna apprécie qu'on laisse un de ses chevaliers de faire tabasser, voir torturer, de plus...

Mû s'interrompit et poursuivit, un peu hésitant:

_-_ Je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment, mais je ne suis pas disposé non plus à laisser faire ça. C'est tout de même mon compagnon.

A ce moment, les micros de Saga et Kanon furent aussi activés. Des gémissements se faisaient entendre, ainsi que quelques coups.

_- _Saga? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé? demanda Mû, inquiet.

_- Une petite bagarre sans importance._

_-_ On ne devait pas se dévoiler!

_- Là,nous n'avons pas eu le choix,_ répliqua Kanon, essoufflé. _De toute manière, nous les avons assomés pour pusieurs heures, là. Ils ne pourront rien dire._

_- Kanon!_

_- St Nitouche... Shaka, je t'ai dit que nous n'avions pas le choix et..._ reprit la voix agacée du général.

_- On ne va pas discuter là-dessus toute la nuit,_ l'interrompit son frère._ Evitons simplement de faire ça trop souvent. Uniquement lorsqu'on n'aura plus d'autres choix. Et...Je suis d'accord avec toi, Mû. Nous devons trouver Masque de Mort._

_-_ Je m'en charge, affirma Mû. Je suis le plus proche des salles de détentions. Nous vous rejoindrons dès que possible, alors courage!

Saga et Kanon hochèrent la tête et achevèrent de dissimuler les corps, pour ensuite se diriger vers l'ascenceur. Shaka approuva aussi, puis il abandonna son chariot dans une salle et marcha vers l'entrée du personnel, qui pouvait rarement avoir atteinte à la salle surprotégée. Mû fit difficilement demi-tour, puis il retourna au précédent embranchement. Masque de Mort, quant à lui, arborait un léger sourire moqueur: le Bélier venait l'aider? Nouvelle surprenante... Heureusement que les deux hommes n'avaient pas été assez intelligent pour penser à le fouiller. Ils auraient alors trouvé le micro...

A suivre...


	5. Chapitre 5: Surveillance vidéo

Réponses aux reviews:

Fushicho: Non, désolée j'ai décidé de le laisser mourir. Enfin, je sais pas trop... Ah si, je vais le faire mourir. Ah, peut-être non, après réflexion... Bon, bah lis hein, tu verras bien! Allez, bonne lecture et merci!

Tenkitsuneko: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera aussi! Bonne letcure eta plus!

Shina The Black Angel: J'espère ne pas t'voir fait trop attendre, et que tu a passé de bonnes vacances. Bonne letcure, et merci pour la review!

Elana: Oui, ma fic s'en inspire en partie. J'aime bien ce film... En tout cas, je suis ravie de voir que les persos te plaise, et j'espère que tu apprécieras aussi cette suite! Bonne lecture et a plus!

Vivi: Moua, torturer un perso? Moua? MOUA?... Oui, j'avoue. Bon ben, je vais me cacher, bonne lecture et merci!

Darkshadow999: Ah, alors pour Milo, je veux garder le suspens... Aphrodite, Camus et Aldébaran vont très bien, ils te remercient de t'en inquiéter, ils boivent actuellement le pastis. Saga et Kanon n'ont strictement rien gagné, ils n'ont pas la main pour ça, Masque de Mort s'est défoulé sur 7 stewards exactement, Mû ne tue pas les araignées, c'est un pacifique. En revanche, il tue très bien les cafards. 25. Merci et bonne letcure!

Chapitre 4: Surveillance

Saga et Kanon observèrent un instant l'ascenseur qui n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'eux. Ils s'y dirigèrent toujours aussi nonchalamment, même si Kanon devait garder les mains dans les poches pour cacher quelques tâches de sang. Les jumeaux appelèrent l'ascenseur, mais soudainement Kanon se mordit les lèvres en voyant qui s'y trouvait. Un autre steward.

Cela allait poser un problème. Ils devaient descendre au sous-sol, au troisième niveau, le dernier. Il était évidemment réservé aux hommes de main du patron, et ils n'en faisaient pas partie.

_- _Où voulez-vous aller, messieurs ? demanda le steward d'une voix neutre.

Les deux chevaliers échangèrent un regard indécis. Que faire ? Ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas faire demi-tour… Ils allaient devoir exercer leurs talents d'acteur.Les joueurs les avaient mis en garde... Mais les deuxhommes n'étaient pas vraiment doués pour ça.Kanon prit son souffle et se lança :

_- _Petit problème technique. Toute une série de machine à sous vient de sauter, et on doit rétablir les circuits.

Et lui qui n'y connaissait rien, de surcroît…

_- _Mais… objecta le steward d'un ton méfiant. Habituellement, se sont les mécaniciens qui s'occupent de ça. Ils sont habillés en bleu, et non en costumes comme vous.

Saga prit alors le relais, voyant son frère bloqué. Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, l'air franchement agacé.

_- _Ne nous en parlez pas ! Et dire qu'on avait pris notre soirée, afin de nous amuser un peu, et nous voilà obligés d'intervenir, tout ça parce que ces sombres crétins ne savent pas s'y prendre. C'est vrai que c'est un peu difficile, mais quand même…

A leur grand soulagement, le steward hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

_-_ Oh, je ne vous le fais pas dire! La dernière fois, moi aussi, il fallu que j'annule une soirée avec ma petite amie, tout ça pour guider des clients de marque ! Vous vous rendez compte ?

Saga approuva, intérieurement soulagé. S'il réagissait en racontant ses propres malheurs, c'est-à-dire normalement, cela signifiait qu'il croyait à leur petite histoire. Les jumeaux écoutèrent avec une consternation feinte les malheurs du steward, puis le saluèrent lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à destination.

_- _Bonne chance ! leur cria l'homme en agitant une main tandis que l'ascenseur se refermait.

_- _On est les meilleurs! s'exclama Kanon avec triomphe en décoiffant joyeusement son frère.

_- _Kanon! Du calme voyons! s'écria Saga en se dégageant de l'étreinte.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux remit de l'ordre dans ses mèches avant de sortir le plan de sa poche et de le consulter méticuleusement.

_-_ On est pas encore tout à fait sortis d'affaire, annonça-t-il en scrutant l'obscurité.Le planindique… que ce couloir est truffé de caméras. Tant que Shaka n'intervient pas, on ne pourra rien faire.

_- _Et encore, après cela, on n'aura que vingt secondes… approuva Kanon, retrouvant son sérieux.

Ceci dit, il se laissa glisser le long d'un mur et souffla, comme pour évacuer le stress qui l'envahissait. Saga lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant, avant de se retourner vers le couloir en question. Décidément, le patron voyait vraiment les choses à la manière des films américains. Un peu trop, d'ailleurs, à son goût. L'allée était très simple, en vérité. Mais les recherches avancées avaient permis de savoir qu'il se cachaient là des caméras, ainsi que des rayons lasers qui balayaient le sol. Là par contre, le patron avait fait preuve d'originalité. En effet, les rayons n'avertissaient pas les bureaux, ils se contentaient de sectionner tout ce qui les traversaient.

Autant dire que, sans un pied, ou les deux, ils auraient plutôt du mal à avancer. Saga actionna le micro à sa veste.

_- _Où en êtes-vous ?

_- Je… j'y suis presque…_ souffla Mû, visiblement fatigué par sa longue course étroite.

_- _Ca va aller ?

_- Oui… Mais je commence à ne plus pouvoir supporter cet oxygène… Je vais me dépêcher de sortir, et Masque de Mort aura de mes nouvelles !_

On s'en doute…

_-_ _J'y suis presque également,_ annonça Shaka, très calme._ Un peu de patience. Je vais avoir recours à une bonne vieille méthode._

_Shaka, chambres et suite du Bellaggio_

Le chevalier de la Vierge soupira, ses méthodes n'étaient pas très... glorieuses. Enfin. Pour Athéna. Shaka arrangea soigneusement son costume et poursuivit son chemin en direction des chambres. Il salua poliment des clients qu'il croisa s'enquit de leur besoin, et poursuivit calmement sa route.

Enfin arrivé à l'endroit qu'il recherchait depuis près d'une-demi heure en suivant ce maudait plan, Shaka jeta un autre regard discret à la caméra du couloir. Le numéro correspondait enfin à celui qu'il cherchait. Le chevalier de la Vierge patienta dans un angle mort du couloir le temps que la lumière qui clignotait soit verte, puis il avança rapidement, entassa de larges papiers sur le paillasson d'une porte de l'une des chambres du couloir, et y mit le feu. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se redressa vivement, sortit le couteau de sous son uniforme de steward, et il leva le nez vers le plafond.

Y repérant enfin le détecteur d'incendie, Shaka visa rapidement et lança le couteau avec précision. Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit avec satisfaction quelques étincelles jaillir. Parfait. Aussitôt, il frappa violemment à la porte en question, et hurla avec une impatience qui ne lui était pas coutumière :

_- _Au feu !

Puis il partit sans demander son reste. A présent, direction la salle de contrôle.

_Salle de détention, Masque de Mort_

Masque de Mort soupira, un peu las. Voilà plus de deux heures qu'il était enfermé ici, avec pour seules visites celle de ses deux persécuteurs. Ceux-ci enrageaient de ne rien pourvoir tirer de lui, mais qu'y pouvait-il… Il n'allait pas parler aussi facilement, quand même. Et puis que fichait Mû, aussi ? S'il voulait lui donner de ses nouvelles, comme il disait, encore faudrait-il qu'il arrive jusqu'ici…

Ben voilà, ils sont de retour…

Masque de Mort observa avec fureur les deux hommes qui venaient de faire leur apparition. Le colosse s'approcha de lui avec le même sourire idiot, comme à chaque fois.

_- _Alors… On reprend le joker ou pas ? questionna avec amabilité le 'cerveau' de l'opération.

Le Cancer rêvait de la lui faire ravaler, son amabilité à la…

_-_ Joker ou pas, si je me libère un jour, je peux t'assurer que jouer aux cartes ne sera pas ta première préoccupation, grogna Masque de Mort avec sa hargne habituelle.

_- _Je suis d'accord avec toi. Si tu te libères un jour.

Mais le Cancer ne répondit pas à la bravade, un léger mouvement derrière les deux hommes, au plafond, ayant attiré son attention. Bientôt, en regardant avec discretion, il put distinguer des yeux mauves qui observaient la scène avec attention. Pas de doute, après un certain temps d'observation, Masque de Mot fut certain que la silhouette sombre et souple tapide dans le noir ne pouvait être que celle de Mû. Faut dire aussi... Qui d'autre les observerait avec des yeux violets dans une combinaison noire à l'intérieur d'un conduit d'aération...

Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Le décongel de la Sibérie ou quoi ? songea Masque de Mort en serrant les dents.

Il vit alors avec joie le Bélier sortir un objet aux reflets d'argent de sa poche. Le Cancer se concentra sur l'homme qui continuait à le harceler de questions. C'était toujours les mêmes… Masque de Mort brûlait d'impatience d'avoir les mains libres. Un nouveau regard vers le plafond lui apprit que Mû dévissait tant bien que mal la grille qui l'empêchait de le rejoindre.

Les yeux violets, seul point de repère dans l'obscurité du conduit, ne le lâchaient pas. Masque de Mort y lisait le reproche, mais en cet instant, il s'en moquait bien. Une chose venait de le frapper : le Bélier était venu le chercher. Il avait beau avoir dit que la seule raison pour laquelle il le faisait, c'était de satisfaire sa déesse, cela n'avait pas de sens. Ils auraient pu prétendre que Masque de Mort avait succombé par malheur dans la mission, Athéna n'en aurait rien su…

Le Bélier tiendrait-il à lui ? Le Bélier se souciait-il un temps soit peu de son sort, simplement par solidarité ? Incroyable… Masque de Mort prit donc la résolution de ne pas le cogner trop fort dès qu'il l'aurait à portée de main.

Le Cancer revint à ses premières pensées lorsqu'il vit que l'espion en herbe soulevait délicatement la grille, tentant d'être le plus discret possible. Un seul bruit, un seul, et les revolvers que les deux hommes portaient à la ceinture se braqueraient sur le Bélier. Heureusement pour lui, les questions affluaient sans s'interrompre, ne laissant pas la salle dans un grand silence néfaste.

Doucement…

Masque de Mort sentait carrément la sueur qui coulait dans son dos. La tension entre Mû et lui devenait presque palpable, et le Cancer s'étonnait que les deux hommes ne la ressente pas. Ses yeux revenaient de temps en temps à ceux de Mû, s 'y accrochant une brève seconde avant de se détourner.

Malheureusement pour eux, le Bélier reposa la grille dans le conduit au même moment où les questions cessaient, afin de permettre à Masque de Mort se répondre. Le bruit pourtant discret du fer contre le fer se fit vaguement entendre, provoquant à Masque de Mort ce qui lui sembla un bref arrêt cardiaque. Mais son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il ne laissa pas aux gardes le temps de se retourner. Il fit une action qui stupéfia le Bélier.

_- _Oh les tarlouzes là, même pas capables de me tirer une info de merde ! Vous êtes sûrs que vous méritez vos postes, espèces de lopettes ? Allez les tapettes, quand on a rien dans l'froc, on s'amuse pas à venir chercher la merde près des vrais mâles…

Le Cancer adressa un sourire ironique aux deux hommes, pétrifiés, puis il se mordit les lèvres en les voyant brusquement venir, tous les deux, avec une lueur dans le regard qui lui assurait que le plan de 'mettre en rogne' avait fonctionné.

Peu de temps après, Masque de Mort se crispa d'instinct, sans pourtant baisser les yeux, en voyant un poing se dresser devant lui. Mais il vit du coin de l'œil une silhouette souple pivoter, accrochée par les mains au bord de l'aération, puis qui se déposa presque avec délicatesse sur les épaules du colosse. C'est sûr qu'avec son poids, Mû ne risquait pas de faire vaciller grand monde.

En revanche, lorsque le Bélier resserra ses jambes autour du cou et se laissa basculer en arrière, étranglant par la même occasion l'homme massif, ce dernier ne put que pousser un cri coincé avant de s'écraser sur le dos, la gorge douloureusement compressée aux points importants.

Mû se redressa avant d'être écrasé, puis il se retourna vers l'autre homme de main avec une lueur dans le regard d'autant plus effrayante qu'elle était calme. Le poseur de questions lui adressa une vague insulte, avant de sortir son arme de sa ceinture. Mû haussa les épaules, puis il effectua plusieurs roues, déstabilisant ainsi l'homme armé. Sitôt atterri, le Bélier envoya un pied dans la poitrine de son adversaire, qui s'effondra sans plus de résistance au sol.

Un peu déboussolé, le Cancer observa un instant la silhouette sombre qui reprenait son souffle, avant de se ressaisir.

_- _Eh ! Viens me détacher ! lança Masque de Mort au Bélier.

Celui-ci se retourna vers lui, stupéfait.

_- _Tu pourrais au moins me remercier, tout de même ! s'offusqua-t-il.

_-_ Pour quoi ? Pour avoir fait ton devoir ? rétorqua Masque de Mort avec un sourire moqueur.

_-_ Toi, la prochaine fois, je te laisse mourir, marmonna Mû en s'accroupissant près de lui.

_-_ Mais bien sûr… Merde, Mû derrière toi !

Mais le Bélier n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, et bientôt un violent coup de crosse s'abattit sur sa nuque. Mû eut un cri étouffé, ses yeux violets se figèrent sous le douleur, puis il se fermèrent lentement. Le Bélier s'effondra aux pieds de Masque de Mort, inconscient.

_Shaka, centre de surveillance_

Shaka entra dans la salle des surveillances de caméras d'un pas précipité, l'air soucieux.

_-_ Que se passe-t-il? questionna un des deux vigils qui se tenaient là, pivotant sur son siège.

Shaka fit semblant de sortir de sa rêverie, puis il se retourna et soupira d'un air exaspéré.

_- _Bah, un plaisantin a allumé un feu, et tout le monde cherche à savoir qui est-ce.

_- _Oh, mais nos caméras l'ont sûrement repéré! s'exclama l'homme. Voyons, peux-tu nous dire où ça s'est passé?

_-_ Euh... je suis nouveau ici, monsieur, s'excusa Shaka avec un air faussement désolé. Je sais seulement que s'est situé au niveau du 2e étage.

_-_ Allons, ce n'est pas grave, sourit le vigil. Tiens, tu viens avec moi, Mike? Ca ira plus vite à deux.

_-_ Ouais, affirma l'autre homme en se levant. Tu gardes tout ceci pour nous, on en a pour quelques minutes, le temps de connaître le numéro de la caméra qui l'a filmé.

_-_ Oui oui, pas de problème, accepta Shaka, bénissant la légèreté des vigils.

Dès qu'ils furent partis, le chevalier de la Vierge s'approcha rapidement des vingt écrans, s'installa tranquillement dans un fauteuil, puis il tapota nerveusement des ongles sur la table, réfléchissant. Il n'avait que peu de temps... Il y avait une centaine de caméras, et seulement vingt écrans. Par conséquent, ce que les vigils ne voyaient pas sur le moment, était mémorisé dans l'ordinateur central. Il lui fallait enlever le passage où on le voyait allumer le feu, puis installer un enregistrement du couloir de Saga et Kanon afin qu'il puissent passer.

Shaka sortit le guide qu'un joueur lui avait confectionné, et il le suivit à la lettre, sans même chercher à comprendre, se laissant guider par les mots et les instructions. Cliquer ici... Copier coller ce texte-là... réduire la fenêtre... Au bout de quelques minutes passées avec la nervosité de voir revenir les vigils, Shaka put enfin sortir un CD de la pochette, l'inséra dans la tour centrale puis continua à suivre les instructions.

Lorsque des pas résonnèrent, Shaka se releva précipitament, ferma aussi vite ce qu'il avait ouvert, priant Bouddha pour que tout soit en place et qu'il ne manque rien. Les deux hommes le remercièrent, et le chevalier de la Vierge se retira. Néanmoins, il resta un instant derrière la porte, guettant les bruits dans la salle. Il devait avertir Saga et Kanon dans quelques secondes; lorsque l'enregistrement se déclencherait... Ils auraient peu de temps. Les yeux bleus rivés à sa montre, une main doucement appuyée contre la porte et les cheveux blonds détachés librement dans son dos, Shaka suivit l'heure qui avançait inexorablement. 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

_Sous-sol, Saga et Kanon_

_-_ Saga, Kanon, c'est bon, essayez pour voir.

Saga serra un poing brièvement, comme pour se donner du courage et lui et Kanon s'avancèrent dans le champs de vision des caméras. Aussitôt, un soupir de soulagement résonna à leurs oreilles.

_-_ C'est bon, ils ne réagissent pas. Cela veut dire qu'ils ne vous voient pas!

Mais le chevalier de la Vierge n'avait pas même finit sa phrase que déjà les deux frères avaient lancé au sol quelques fumigènes, qui eurent tôt fait de révéler les lasers.

_-_ Et maintenant?

_- _Maintenant, contorsion. Pour entrer dans un cirque.

_-_ Kanon, ce n'est pas le moment. Tu veux dire qu'avec tout le matériel sophistiqué qu'ils nous ont donné, ils n'ont pas songé à faire quelque chose pour les lasers?

_-_ Bah si, ils y ont pensé. Mais le temps manquait. Alors à nous de jouer!

Saga soupira et s'avança prudemment au mileu des lasers. Ils avaient trop de temps pour se permettre de discuter inutilement, alors autant se taire et agir. Dans une dizaine de minutes, le bref enregistrement atteindrait sa fin, et là les jumeaux devront avoir passé tous les lasers...

_Salle de détention, Mû et Masque de Mort_

Mû se réveilla lentement, grimaçant en sentant une violente douleur dans le cou. Instinctivement, il porta les mains à sa nuque, pour rapidement s'apercevoir qu'elles étaient entravées. Il se réveilla enfin parfaitement en sentant de l'air sur son visage. On l'avait débarassé de son masque, il était découvert! Aussitôt, le Bélier tira sur ses liens pour tenter de les défaire.

_-_ Holà, du calme, maugréa une voix familière.

Mû retrouva alors son calme coutumier, et ilse retourna vers Masque de Mort, toujours attaché à sa chaise. Il se rendit compte que lui-même avait les poignets solidement liés à un crochet au mur, dont il préférait ignorer l'utilisation. Cette scène lui avait tout l'air d'être... Le Cancer dut certainement le voir blêmir, car il répliqua avecironie:

Tu penses quoi ? Qu'on va être violés ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu lui as tellement bien écrasé les veines jugulaires, à l'autre armoire vivante, qu'il n'a eu le temps que de te porter à ce mur, d'enlever ta cagoule pour découvrir le visage de celui qu'il va devoir dénoncer avant de s'effondrer. Et lui...

Masque de Mort désigna d'un geste de menton dédaigneux l'autre homme au sol.

_-_ ... toujours inconscient.

_-_ Tu parles d'inconscience... Mais tu n'as rien à dire toi, là-dessus, marmonna Mû, en plissant les yeux.

Pitié, pas de morale.

Ah, et tu penses que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça toi ? Si tu n'avais pas joué les hommes d'affaire secs et crâneurs,d ans la salle de jeux, le patron ne t'aurait sûrement pas remarqué !

Ce n'est pas le moment, Mû ! Tu vois ce truc en face ?

Le Bélier s'interrompit en entendant le ton sec de son compagnon. Intrigué, il reporta son regard vers une petite machine, juste en face du Cancer, et il se mordit les lèvres en découvrant les chiffres rouges qui s'approchaient lentement de zéro.

_-_ Un vrai film, tu vois. Il a fait les choses en grand.

_-_ Ne me dis pas que c'est...

_-_ Une bombe. Enfin, une petite bombe, qui ne fera de mal à personne à part à nous, car nous sommes situés de l'autre côté du casino. On est mal.

Mû remarqua qu'il leur restait encore seulement quelques minutes avant de sauter au sens propre du terme. Bon. Calme. Il lui fallait se libérer.

_-_ Masque de Mort, je vais tenter de me libérer les poignets, puis je viens vers toi.

_- _Egoiste.

_-_ Si je m'amuse à te libérer en premier, ce sera une perte de temps. Tu es menotté aux poignets et aux chevilles, et ça ira plus vite si je suis libre et que je peux prendre la clé dans la poche du garde, expliqua patiemment Mû. De plus, ça va être douloureux.

Le Bélier plissa de nouveau les yeux, comme à chaque fois qu'il se concentrait ou qu'il était en colère, puis il fixason regardsur les menottes d'acier qu'il portait. Elles se tordirent sous l'effet de sa télékinésie, entaillant par la même occasion sa chair. Le sang commença aussitôt à couler, mais Mû ne quitta pas le métal du regard.

Il sentait aussi les mouvements nerveux du Cancer, dans son dos. Le décompte de la bombe devait se terminer... Mû vit l'acier luire et se tordre de nouveau, prenant peu à peu la teinte de son propre sang.

_-_ Ah qu'est-ce tu es gore, n'empêche ! s'exclama Masque de Mort. Et du sang pour les armures, et du sang pour des menottes... Il y a des facettes de toi qu'on connait pas !

Le Bélier lâcha un soupir exaspéré : à quelques minutes de la mort, cet imbécile ne songeait qu'à lui lancer des répliques cinglantes ! Mais Mû comprit bientôt que c'était la manière de Masque de Mort de libérer sa nervosité. Tout le monde ne savait pas rester calme, et Mû doutait que le Cancer ait déjà médité une seule fois dans sa vie.

Mais le Bélier fut ramené à la réalité par le son des menottes qui cédaient. Enfin ! Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent durer l'éternité, Mû entendit plus qu'il ne vit les morceaux de métaux tomber au sol. Et là, quelque chose le stupéfia. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa faiblesse ! Concentré dans sa tâche, il s'était presque vidé de son sang ! A présent, la faiblesse courait en lui comme un poison trop rapide...

Bientôt, il tomba à genoux, épuisé par la perte de son sang. Mû se força à se relever, n'entendant cette fois même plus la voix de Masque de Mort, puis il se dirigea en chancelant vers le garde et le fouilla à tâtons.

Masque de Mort observa avec inquiétude le Bélier qui fouillait laborieusement sur le corps de l'homme. Il ne s'agissait pas qu'il se laisse aller maintenant ! Le Cancer jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la bombe, et il serra les dents en se rendant compte qu'il ne restait plus qu'une minute et des poussières.

_-_ Mû, active !

Le Bélier parut réagir un temps soit peu au hurlement rageur de son compagnon, et il força ses mains à saisir la clé qu'il venait de trouver. Il s'approcha difficilement, à genoux, de Masque de Mort, puis il concentra toute son attention sur les menottes des chevilles. Le Cancer dut se retenir pour ne pas hurler d'impatience. C'ETAIT TROP LONG ! Il ne restait plus qu'une cinquantaine de secondes, cela allait être trop court pour sortir et s'éloigner de la zone de la bombe ! Surtout s'il devait traîner un amorphe comme Mû! Et evidemment, le Bélier était trop faible pour se téléporter...

30 secondes. Et Mû s'attaquait à peine aux menottes des poignets. C'était foutu.

_-_ M... Masque... de Mort... ça y est... murmura Mû en reposant ses mains tremblantes sur ses cuisses.

_-_ Ca sert à rien, Mû, marmonna Masque de Mort en se frottant les poignets. C'est trop tard maintenant, on aura jamais le temps de...

Mais le Cancer s'interrompit brusquement en voyant le regard sévère du Bélier braqué sur lui. Même blessé et épuisé, il trouvait encore la force de lui faire la morale... Masque de Mort décida de ne plus laisser passer ça. Il allait prouver à cette saleté de chevalier qu'il ne lui était pas forcément supérieur. Tant qu'à mourir, autant le faire en clouant le bec à son meilleur ennemi...

Le Cancer bondit de sa chaise avec une férocité renouvelée, puis il défia Mû, lui renvoyant son regard. Il se baissa rapidement et aida le Bélier à marcher, ignorant royalement son regard stupéfait. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la bombe. Merde. 15... secondes...

Masque de Mort réfléchit à toute vitesse, le poids de Mû s'appuyant sur son épaule et son bras. Inutile de chercher à atteindre la porte. Mais en revanche... Les deux chevaliers échangèrent un regard, déterminés. Masque de Mort hocha doucement la tête et se retourna avec précaution, tournant le dos à la porte. Alors, tandis que la bombe allait se déclencher dans 7 secondes, les deux chevaliers coururent et se jetèrent par la fenêtre, dans le vide, brisant la vitre et ne sachant pas du tout où ils allaient atterir.

A suivre...


	6. Chapitre 6: Mort

Réponses aux reviews:

Shina the black Angel: Euh... bah... c'est-à-dire que... bonne lecture, hein! lol. Merci beaucoup!

Fushicho: Désolée, j'aime trop couper à ces moments-là! En tout cas, je te souhaite une bonne lecture, et merci de suivre encore et toujours ma fic!

Vivi: J'ai plus centrée ce chapitre sur Saga, Kanon et Shaka, donc j'espère que ça te plaira! Merc beaucoup!

Mu - chevalier d'or du Belier: Merci de tes remarques, cela ma fait plaisir. Vraiment, c'est le genre de review qui m'encourage! Bonne lecture et a plus!

Tenkitsuneko: Lol, non pas de romance. Je ferais peut-être une annexe plus tard, si on me le demande, mais ce chapitre n'est pas yaoi. Merci et bonne lecture!

Darkshadow999: Pour Mû... il me fallait une bonne excuse pour qu'il ne puisse pas se téléporter... hem, passons aux questions: Je ne pense pas que le Bélier fasse des dons, non, Shiryu s'en charge. Cabaret? lol, à Las Vegas dans les casinos? Pourquoi pas... Salle du coffre, un peu facile oui! Shaka n'a renversé aucun verre (si si, c'est vrai!). Saga et Kanon... arf, les lumbagos, j'avais pas pensé à ça! Allez, merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture!

Elana: J'espère que ce chapitre comblera tes attentes, et merci de ta régularité! Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 5: Mort

Saga posa les deux pieds en dehors de la zone de lasers et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de satisfaction. Il avait fini juste dans les temps ! Kanon n'avait plus que quelques rayons à passer pour le rejoindre. Le chevalier des Gémeaux observa pensivement les lasers, se souvenant des nombreuses contorsions qu'il avait du effectuer pour en venir à bout.

Combien de fois son cœur s'était-il arrêté de battre, lorsqu'il pensait perdre l'équilibre… Il ne saurait le dire. Il guetta avec attention le parcours de son frère. Au moment même où allait lui prendre la main pour l'aider à le rejoindre, un bruit assourdissant les fit sursauter tout les deux. Saga regarda avec horreur Kanon qui commençait à basculer en arrière. Il plaça en catastrophe un pied derrière le dernier rayon et attrapa rapidement la main de son frère.

Puis il retira son pied et tira vers lui le général, les faisant basculer tous les deux à terre. Kanon roula pour se retrouver sur le dos et posa une main lasse sur les yeux. Ainsi allongé l'un à côté de l'autre, seul ce geste pouvait les différencier…

_- _C'était quoi ? questionna Kanon, une fois remis de ses émotions.

Saga se redressa en position assise, et il regarda avec inquiétude la porte d'où ils venaient.

_-_ Je ne sais pas du tout. C'est mauvais signe, je pense. Shaka, tu m'entends ?

_- Oui_, répondit la voix du chevalier de la Vierge.

_-_ Mû ?

_- …_

_-_ Mû, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

_- …_

Kanon et Saga changèrent un regard inquiet. D'abord Masque de Mort, puis Mû… Que leur était-il arrivé ? Une solution qu'ils avaient préféré ignorer pour le Cancer jusqu'alors leur frappa l'esprit. Serais-ce possible ? Mû, en allant porter secours à Masque de Mort…

_-_ Tu penses qu'ils sont… murmura Kanon.

_-_ Je ne sais pas.

La vérité apparut soudainement aux yeux de Saga. Quel que soit le sort des deux chevaliers, les survivants devaient continuer. C'est pour cela qu'ils avaient été envoyés à plusieurs. Ils étaient en train de se laisser emporter par le courant…

_-_ Peu importe, déclara fermement Saga. On continue. Shaka, comme prévu, continue ta route. Tu sais où tu dois atterrir, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_ …

_-_ Shaka.

_- Oui, je le sais. Je m'y rends._

_-_ Bien.

Saga sentait depuis quelques secondes le regard choqué de son frère sur lui. Il le sentait, mais il ne voulait pas l'affronter. Kanon ne réagissait pas comme Shaka, bien sûr. Le chevalier des Gémeaux se releva et voulut poursuivre sa route, mais son frère, éberlué par le manque de réaction, se leva plus vite et se plaça devant lui, lui bloquant le passage.

_-_ Attends, l'arrêta-t-il en lui posant les mains rudement sur les épaules pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Tu veux dire que tu n'en as rien à faire ? Ca t'est égal, que Masque de Mort et Mû meurent ainsi ? Il n'est pas trop tard, je sens leurs cosmos, on peut encore faire quelque chose !

_-_ On doit continuer.

_-_ Mais…

_-_ Ecoute, Kanon, commença sèchement Saga en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son frère. Tu penses vraiment que cela m'est égal ? J'ai combattu aux côtés de Masque de Mort durant la dernière guerre, et j'ai failli tuer Mû, ça m'a labouré le cœur. Alors vraiment, ils font partie de ceux qui me sont les plus chers.

_-_ Mais pourquoi, dans ce cas ? Pourquoi tu ne fais rien ?

_-_ Parce que nous devons continuer ! On n'a pas le choix ! Tu devrais savoir qu'Athéna et la sécurité de la Terre passe avant tout, et si la déesse n'a pas Niké auprès d'elle, comment veux-tu qu'elle gagne ses combats ?

Kanon laissa Saga se débarasser d'un haussement d'épaules de son étreinte, et il resta là un instant, immobile, son regard bleu semblant transpercer la porte tandis que son frère avançait dans son dos.

_-_ Alors… Tu restes là à te morfondre, ou tu viens avec moi ?

_-_ Je viens. Plus tôt on en aura fini, plus vite je les rejoindrais.

Saga sourit en voyant le chevalier passer à toute vitesse devant lui. Voilà un état d'esprit qui lui plaisait d'avantage.

_Mû… Masque de Mort… Tenez bon, on reviendra pour vous,_ songea Saga en se détournant.

_Shaka, salle de jeux_

Le chevalier de la Vierge traversait la salle de jeux lorsque l'explosion retentit. Les joueurs poussèrent des cris de terreur, et ce fut un innommable désordre pendant quelques minutes. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le patron arrive… Sa voixautoritaire couvrit le tumulte, et en quelques secondes, il avait rassuré toute la salle. Puis, à pas vifs et réguliers, il s'était éloigné.

Shaka, sentant venir la catastrophe, avait aussitôt pris les choses en mains.

_-_ Monsieur, monsieur ! appela-t-il en fendant la foule.

_- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répliqua sèchement le patron en se tournant vers lui. Si c'est à propos de la chaîne de jeux 5b, je…

_-_ Non non, je voulais vous avertir que l'explosion vient d'une chambre du troisième étage…

_-_ Où ça ? Quelle chambre ?

_-_ Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste entendu dire que c'était au troisième étage.

Shaka vit avec un peu d'angoisse le regard du patron le scruter intensément. Se rendant compte qu'il soutenait son regard, la Vierge rectifia l'erreur et baissa les yeux. Le patron l'observa un instant avec méfiance, puis il regarda les mécaniciens courir dans tous les sens… Evidemment, il était possible que l'information soit parvenue aux oreilles de ce steward, mais en attendant qu'il en ait la confirmation…

_-_ Envoyez là-bas une équipe ! ordonna-t-il calmement à ses hommes, sans quitter Shaka des yeux.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, les deux hommes restèrent quelques minutes parfaitement immobiles, et le chevalier de la Vierge pouvait sentir la tension monter d'un cran

_-_ Toi… je ne t'ai jamais vu, ici… murmura le patron d'un ton calme.

_-_ Je suis nouveau, monsieur.

_-_ Je vois. Ecoute-moi, déclara-t-il en relevant d'un doigt le visage du chevalier. Si jamais tu m'as menti, je le saurais. J'espère que tu m'as compris.

Shaka se retint de désintégrer la main du patron, et fit un effort suprême pour adopter une expression irréprochable. Le patron le lâcha au bout de quelques secondes, et Shaka put enfin s'éloigner, grâce à la maîtrise qui le caractérisait tant.

Le patron le regarda s'éloigner avec un regard soupçonneux, et il s'adressa à un de ses hommes de main qui arrivait :

_-_ Ce steward… Gardez un œil sur lui. Il est louche.

Shaka actionna son micro, réfléchissant au plan improvisé à toute vitesse. Il espérait qu'il n'y ai pas de faille… Voyons voir, le troisième étage… Il en en avait minimum cinq, dans le Bellaggio… Le temps de vérifier toutes les chambres de tous les étages, sûrement les chevaliers auraient-ils le temps de récupérer le sceptre.

_-_ Saga, Kanon, vous avez entendu ? murmura Shaka en s'éloignant.

_- Oui. Nous ferons vite. Tâche de rejoindre la salle le plus vite possible._

_Kanon et Saga, dans le couloir_

Kanon avança le long du couloir, éclairé seulement par des lumières rouges, plongeant l'endroit dans l'inquiétude. Il s'arrêta brusquement contre un mur, entendant des pas. Le regard fixé devant lui, cherchant à affiner son ouie, le seul son qu'il pouvait entendre à présent était les battements de son cœur.

Mais il fit un véritable bond dans les airs, en sentant quelqu'un le percuter dans son dos.

_- _Saga !

_-_ Moins fort ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de t'arrêter comme ça ?

_-_ Ouf… j'ai cru entendre des pas…

Kanon sentit son frère se plaquer contre le mur, derrière lui, et écouter pendant un moment.

_-_ Tu dois être paranoïaque, Kanon.

_-_ Mais je t'assure que j'ai entendu quelqu'un !

_-_ Allons, viens, petit frère.

_-_ Mais je ne suis pas…

Mais Kanon n'eut pas le temps de finir. En effet, son frère le dépassa et marcha dans le couloir, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se retourna vers Kanon et lui fit signe de venir. Ce fut ce moment que choisirent les gardes pour lui tomber sur le dos. Une dizaine d'hommes armés sautèrent sur Saga, le plaquant au sol. Ce qui était néanmoins sans compter sur le fait qu'ils s'attaquaient à un chevalier d'or.

Saga en assomma un, et en repoussa deux autres. Mais il avait été pris par surprise, et les gardes arrivaient, de plus en plus nombreux. A chaque homme hors d'état de nuire, deux autres lui succédaient. Kanon observa un instant la situation, puis il eut un sourire moqueur. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant quelques secondes, et lorsqu'un des gardes attrapa son frère en lui enserrant le cou, le général sortit de l'ombre, rouvrit les yeux et fixa l'homme d'un regard brûlant de haine.

_-_Penses-tu vraimentm'avoir attrapé? murmura-t-il d'un ton terrifiant.

Les gardes le fixèrent un instant, éberlués, leurs regards allant de Saga à Kanon, parfaitement identiques. Avant que l'idée de jumeaux ne leur vienne à l'esprit, Kanon usa des illusions pour faire jaillir des flammes derrière lui, jetant une ombre démoniaque sur son visage. Evidemment, les gardes n'étaient que de simples hommes, qui n'étaient pas du tout accoutumés aux chevaliers… C'est pourquoi tous sans exception prirent la fuite.

Kanon effaça ses illusions et s'approcha avec un sourire ironique de son frère.

_-_ Ca va aller ? questionna-t-il.

_-_ Oui… répondit Saga en se massant le cou et en se relevant. Je te remercie pour ton aide.

_-_ Bah, je t'en prie, sourit Kanon. La prochaine fois, tu m'écouteras.

_- _Oh pitié, pas la leçon de morale… grommela Saga.

Les jumeaux s'avancèrent prudemment le long du couloir, leurs mouvements parfaitement identiques. Les reflets rouges des lumières d'urgence jouaient sur leurs visages et leurs cheveux, leur donnant un air irréel. Au bout de quelques secondes, toujours silencieux par précaution, Saga s'arrêta et fit signe à son frère de faire de même. Il enleva alors sa veste presque rigide, qui gênait ses mouvements et provoquait trop de bruit lorsqu'il se déplaçait, et Kanon l'imita rapidement.

_-_ Regarde… murmura Saga en désignant une porte, devant eux.

_-_ Tu penses que c'est ça ? questionna Kanon sur le même ton, les yeux marines plongés dans l'obscurité.

_-_ C'est même certain, répliqua fermement le chevalier des Gémeaux en s'approchant.

Le visage sérieux et grave, il posa une main sur la porte à double battant, en fer. Ses doigts effleurèrent alors une inscription, que Kanon put lire bientôt. « Impregnable fortress ». C'était la pièce qu'ils cherchaient.

_- _Mais… si c'est un piège ? s'inquiéta Kanon en regardant son frère d'un air de doute.

_-_ Impossible, répondit Saga. Concentre ton cosmos sur la pièce. La présence de Niké est toute proche…

Le Gémeaux examina Kanon, à côté de lui. Les mèches bleues retombant sur ses épaules, les yeux de la même couleur caressant du regard les portes. Son portrait craché… Saga se rendit alors compte à quel point leur retrouvaille était précaire. Qui savait ce qui se cachait derrière ces portes ? Il pouvait très bien y rester… Mû et Masque de Mort allaient bientôt y passer, alors pourquoi pas Kanon…

_-_ Kanon ?

_-_ Mmmm ?

_-_ Tu… tu vas retourner au Sanctuaire.

_- _Pardon ?

_-_ Tu m'as bien entendu.

Kanon se retourna brusquement vers Saga, une lueur furieuse dans le regard, les poings serrés.

_-_ Et pourquoi ? cracha-t-il rageusement.

_-_ Parce que je…

_-_ Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, c'est ça ?

_-_ Mais non, seulement…

_-_ Tu penses que je ne suis pas à la hauteur ?

_-_ Enfin, Kanon…

_-_ Que je pourrais tout faire foirer ?

_-_ …

_-_ Tu m'as toujours méprisé ! Sous prétexte que je…

_-_ Tais-toi un peu, tu veux !

Le général ferma la bouche en voyant soudainement le poing de Saga se lever. Il ferma les yeux et attendit le coup, mais seule la porte dans son dos trembla. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux, et vit que le bras de Saga avait achevé sa course dans la porte, à côté de sa tête.

_-_ Ce n'est pas pour ça, que je veux que tu partes, Kanon, murmura Saga.

Kanon allait répliquer violemment, lorsque le regard en face de lui arrêta le souffle de ses poumons. Pourquoi une telle tristesse… pour…

_Pour_ _moi ?_ se demanda Kanon, étonné.

Impossible… Saga, qui n'avait jamais fait preuve de tendresse, envers lui… Oh, certes, il ne le battait pas non plus, et le défendait toujours, lorsqu'il avait eu des problèmes, quand ils étaient apprentis… Mais jamais il n'avait manifesté d'inquiétude, non jamais Kanon n'avait vu une telle lueur dans son regard.

_-_ Tu… tu t'inquiètes ? demanda Kanon, la gorge serrée.

Saga ne répondit rien, se contentant de le regarder, encore et encore. Ce regard tellement intense...

_-_ Pour de bon, Saga ? Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

_-_ Je sais que je ne devrais pas… Tu es grand, mais…

Kanon l'interrompit en posant doucement une main sur son avant-bras, celui qui s'était enfoncé dans la porte. Il dégagea le poing d'un mouvement sec, puis soupira et s'approcha de son frère en gardant sa main dans la sienne. Saga se figea, interdit, tandis que son frère le serrait dans ses bras, les mèches de ses cheveux lui chatouillant le menton.

Il… il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de… Le Gémeaux secoua imperceptiblement la tête, puis il referma un bras autour de Kanon et lui rendit son étreinte. Pour un peu, et ils en oubliaient la mission… Mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas vraiment très important. Jamais ils n'avaient partagés un tel instant, sauf en de trop rares occasions.

Kanon se dégagea bientôt, et il décocha un sourire narquois à son frère :

_-_ Je ne retournerais pas au Sanctuaire, Saga.

_-_ Kanon… soupira celui-ci.

_-_ Espèce de frère gâteux et surprotection, se moqua gentiment Kanon. Je suis presque aussi puissant que toi, alors je ne risque pas grand chose. Tiens, on peut même dire que je suis plus puissant que toi, alors…

_-_ Ah ouais ?

_-_ Euh… en tout cas, si je retourne au Sanctuaire, comment je vais faire pour veiller sur toi ? questionna Kanon en serrant la main de Saga dans la sienne.

Saga poussa un soupir en lançant à son frère un regard signifiant « Ne fais pas ça… ».

_Masque de Mort et Mû, à l'extérieur du Bellaggio, dans un rue éloignée._

Masque de Mort tourna la tête avec difficulté, le corps ankylosé. Il grimaça en sentant une douleur lui déchirer les côtes, et se rendit compte avec rage qu'il devait sûrement en avoir quelques une cassées. Le chevalier voulut porter une main à son visage, mais il ne put pas faire le moindre mouvement. Son cosmos était au plus bas…

Il sentait confusément qu'il était allongé sur le dos, des morceaux de verre le labourant. Un poids plutôt léger sur son ventre le fit réagir, et ouvrit les yeux avec peine. Une chevelure mauve teintée de sang le renseigna aussitôt sur l'homme qui se tenait à demi allongé sur lui, sur le ventre. Mû. Il était dans un sale état. Enfin, ils étaient tous les deux dans un sale état.

Masque de Mort observa le visage strié de rouge qui reposait sur son abdomen, se demandant s'il fallait le déplacer ou non. Après tout, changer de position un blessé était dangereux… Le Cancer eut soudainement un éclair dans son esprit embrumé par la chute. Il n'avait même pas pensé à vérifier que le Bélier soit bien vivant !

_-_ Mû… imbécile de bête à corne à la con, tu m'entends ? maugréa Masque de Mort.

Devant le manque de réaction de son compagnon d'arme, le Cancer fronça les sourcils. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il meurt, tiens ! Qui est-ce qu'on accuserait, après ? Le chevalier leva une main et la posa dans le cou de Mû. Il se passa quelques secondes avant que Masque de Mort ne se relève, franchement alerté à présent, ignorant la douleur de ses côtes. Il retourna sans délicatesse le chevalier du Bélier, lui redressant la tête. Le chevalier lui donna quelques gifles, sans résultat. Il tenta quand même de repérer un souffle quelconque, mais rien. Il ne sentait plus le cosmos si puissant qui le caractérisait.

Quelle drôle d'impression que celle de voir Mû, ainsi inanimé, sans sentir la cosmo-énergie...

Sans... cosmos...

... quelle horrible impression!

_-_ Merde ! MU !

_Shaka, ascenseur_

Shaka regarda avec son calme habituel l'ascenseur qui descendait doucement vers son but. Plus que quelques étages, et il y serait. Mais soudainement, la cage s'arrêta et les lumières s'éteignirent. Le chevalier de la Vierge tâtonna un instant sur les boutons, puis se rendant compte qu'aucun ne fonctionnait, il s'assit à même le sol et réfléchit.

En réalité, il n'eut même pas besoin de chercher une solution. En posant les mains sur le sol, une aspérité attira son attention. Le chevalier de la Vierge fronça les sourcils, et il suivit dans le noir la ligne qu'il sentait. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, en sentant une vis. Bientôt, à force de patience et de télékinésie, Shaka jeta un regard par l'ouverture pratiquée dans le fond. Le vide était grand… Il avisa les câbles qui géraient l'ascenseur, hésita quelques secondes puis déchira sa chemise, qu'il entoura autour de ses mains.

Le chevalier se glissa ensuite dans le carré, puis empoigna solidement les câbles, se laissant glisser. Il sentit le vent soulever ses cheveux, et fixa attentivement les étages qui défilaient. Il n'y en avait que quatre à passer… Shaka ralentit doucement lorsqu'il arriva à destination. Il ferma les yeux et concentra brièvement son cosmos. Peu de temps plus tard, les deux portes en métal s'ouvrirent, et le chevalier de la Vierge se balança un instant, avant de se propulser dans le couloir, pour atterrir littéralement dans les bras de deux gardes.

_-_ Euh.. désolé…

_-_ Mais qu'est-ce que…

Le chevalier de la Vierge se releva en quatrième vitesse, et il administra deux coups secs aux gardes, les assommant pour leurs comptes. A présent, direction la salle. Le chevalier de la Vierge avança prudemment, le plan à la main. Il n'y eut plus aucun problème jusqu'à son arrivée dans la salle d'ordinateurs, où Aiolia et Milo avaient travaillé avant lui. A présent, il devait être juste au-dessus de la salle en question…

_Salle de surveillance_

Le patron eut un sourire amusé en voyant deux hommes aux cheveux bleus près de la porte de la salle, et son steward blond à la salle des ordinateurs.

_-_ Ainsi, on se dévoile… murmura-t-il.

Puis il ajouta plus fort :

_-_ Envoyez l'équipe deux à l'entrée de L'Impregnable Fortress. Et libérez les défenses dans la salle.

Après l'approbation de son chef, le boss s'appuya une main sur la table, posant l'autre l'écran. Son sourire s'accentua.


	7. Chapitre 7: Dictons

Réponses aux reviews:

Mu - chevalier d'or du Bélier: Lol, va donc, mais ne t'en fais pas, les chevaliers s'en chargent! Pour Mû... mmm... je vais réfléchir... merci et bonne lecture!

Vivi: Je connais la fin, mais se serait trop bête de la dévoiler comme ça... en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et merci!

Fushicho: Pareil! Je ne sais pas si je vais le faire mourir ou non, ça dépendra de mon humeur, héhé... merci et bonne lecture!

Darkshadow999: Mû, entre vie et mort, plutôt vers la mort pour le moment... et pour Kanon et Saga, je suis d'accord, je trouve qu'ils ne sont pas assez intimes dans le manga, c'est dommage... Enfin, bonne lecture et merci!

Shina The Black Angel: Pour Mû... bah je réfléchis... ne t'en fais pas, mon choix sera le bon! Oui, Kanon et Saga, j'aime bien quand ils se comportent comme de vrais frères, pour une fois. Merci et bonne lecture!

Désolée pour le retard, mais mon ordi a été reformaté... Moral à zéro etc... mais je reprend du poil de la bête, tant pis pour vous! Suivant sur la liste: " Lorsque Cancer et Scorpion croisent les pinces."Bonne lecture...

Chapitre 6: Dictons

_-_ Shaka, tu m'entends ? Shaka !

_-_ Oui, Kanon, du calme. Où êtes-vous ?

_-_ Devant la porte de la salle, on s'apprête à entrer… et toi ?

_-_ Juste au-dessus de la salle. Il doit y avoir un passage quelque part, je vais le chercher.

_-_ Bon, on se rejoint à l'intérieur, Shaka.

_-_ Oui.

Le chevalier de la Vierge effleura son micro d'une main et balaya la pièce des ordinateurs d'un regard attentif. Ses pensées avaient tendance à dériver, et c'était mauvais dans une mission pareille... Mais le cosmos de Mû avait complètement disparu, à présent. Une perte dans leur camp… Celui de Masque de Mort était faible, mais encore présent. … pour combien de temps ?

Shaka soupira en chassant les doutes de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment. Leurs efforts étaient en train d'aboutir, ils touchaient au but. Mais comment trouver ce passage ? Il devait être sérieusement protégé, et dissimulé. Normalement, il se trouvait sur le sol, à en croire le plan.

_-_ Bon… examinons le terrain dans ce cas.

Shaka marcha lentement et en frappant fermement du pied, parcourant toute la longueur de la salle dans une exploration méticuleuse. C'était le seul moyen. En effet, si une cavité avait été pratiquée dans le sol, lorsque le pied frapperait dessus, le chevalier savait qu'il entendrait un son plus creux que la normale. Ca serait un peu long, mais au moins, pas de risque d'erreur.

Malheureusement, le chevalier de la Vierge parvint bientôt à l'extrémité de la salle, sans rien avoir repéré. Se pourrait-il que le plan soit faux ? Ou avait-il commis une erreur ? Peut-être que le sol était en matière isolante… Le chevalier se baissa et posa la main à plat. Non. Parfaitement normal.

Mais où était l'erreur, dans ce cas ?

_Saga et Kanon, devant l'Impregnabl Fortress_

_-_ Bon… alors on y va ? murmura Kanon en levant la main.

_-_ Oui… allons-y, répliqua Saga, en serrant les poings.

Son frère n'avait toujours pas changé d'avis... quelle tête de mule, ce Kanon, quand il s'y mettait. Enfin, Saga navait rien à dire de ce côté.

_-_ Saga…

Le chevalier des Gémeaux soupira et tourna un regard rassurant vers son frère.

_-_ Oui, Kanon ?

_-_ … je ne sais pas comment ouvrir cette porte.

Saga soupira et tâta sur la porte, effleurant du bout des doigts la surface rugueuse. Apparemment, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'entrer, ni poignée, ni rien.

_-_ Il doit y avoir dans le coin un mécanisme qui actionne l'ouverture de la porte… murmura Saga en s'accroupissant.

Il examina soigneusement le sol, et grâce au mouvement de la poussière, il put se rendre compte que la porte s'ouvrait vers l'extérieur. Logique. C'était bien plus difficile ainsi, et aucun moyen de l'enfoncer. Peut-être allaient-ils devoir utiliser la force, le temps était compté… Saga échangea un regard avec Kanon. Les jumeaux hésitaient... s'ils embployaient la force, cela risquait fort de faire écrouler tout le batiment sur leurs têtes...

En effet, si le Sanctuaire et autres lieux de combats avaient aussi bien résisté aux attaques des chevaliers au fils des siècles, c'était parce que ces endroits étaient conçus pourtenir le coup face à la puissance des adversaires... Mais ce n'était pas la même chose avec un casino.

_Shaka, salle des odinateurs_

Shaka croisa les bras, perplexe. Aucune ouverture dans le sol, aucun passage. Le plan était-il faux ? Si c'était le cas, ils étaient mal… Le chevalier de la Vierge savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de visiter toutes les pièces du Bellaggio pour découvrir l'entrée. Il s'appuya contre le mur pour mieux réfléchir, et s'immobilisa brusquement en entendant un coup sourd ; peut-être que…

Shaka se redressa en hâte et tapa de l'index contre le mur. Coup sourd, plein et épais. Bon. Il se déplaça sur la droite et renouvela l'expérience. Bien sûr, cela allait être long, mais ça valait la peine d'essayer… Il se déplaça contre le mur, pas après pas, frappant doucement contre la cloison et écoutant attentivement le son. Enfin, au bout de quelque temps de recherche minutieuse, le chevalier de la Vierge eut un léger sourire. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait.

_Masque de Mort, hors du Bellaggio_

_-_ Pfff... Mû, putain… Mû ! Oh, réveille-toi, connard !

Masque de Mort se mordit les lèvres, il n'avait plus été aussi grossier depuis… depuis… oh, et merde hein. Il saisit le Bélier par les épaules et le secoua un bon coup, exaspéré, tout en sachant parfaitement que cela ne servait à rien. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. La vie de Mû s'échappait entre ses doigts, et il ne pouvait rien faire. De toute manière, il n'avait jamais été dans cette situation, habituellement, il laissait toujours les blessés en arrière, ils retardaient tout.

Mais là… c'était différent. Des flash lui revenaient. Mû servant le thé, en armure, souriant, avec Kiki… tout lui revenait brutalement en mémoire, même des scènes de lui apparemment anodines. C'était un visage qu'il n'appréciait pas, mais qui faisait partie intégrante de sa vie. Tout comme celui d'Athéna, d'Aphrodite, son ami, ou de Saga qu'il connaissait si peu. Il n'aimait pas Mû, mais ce n'était que superficiel. Il tenait à lui.

_-_ Je te jure que quand tu te réveilleras, je te ferais brouter ton temple ! siffla Masque de Mort, rendu furieux par l'inquiétude.

Il avait toujours agi ainsi. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, il masquait toutes ses émotions par la colère et la moquerie. Le Cancer observa un court instant le visage ensanglanté de son compagnon d'arme, les traits sereins et doux comme à leur habitude –ce qui avait le don de l'exaspérer, habituellement… - les cheveux violets… Il ne pouvait rien faire, et le cosmos disparaîtrait dans très peu de temps.

_Mû, endroit inconnu_

Mû avançait depuis tellement de temps, maintenant…

_-_ Enfin, je n'en suis pas sûr.

Il avait perdu toute notion de temps et d'espace. Il ne lui semblait pas avoir bougé, pourtant… Il s'était jeté par la fenêtre, et après… Mû s'arrêta un instant, un peu perdu. Enfin, de toute manière, il était perdu. Il ne savait même pas où il était. Tout autour de lui était d'un blanc immaculé, à tel point qu'il en avait mal aux yeux. Aucun relief ne saillait, aucun détail, rien. Seulement du blanc. Le sol était ferme sous ses pas, mais il ne savait pas où il se dirigeait, il n'entendait rien, ne sentait rien. Aucun son, aucun contact. Mais il savait qu'il devait avancer.

_Mû…_

Cette voix… elle résonnait dans sa tête, son esprit. Elle lui était familière, Mû le savait. Il l'avait souvent entendue, mais alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas la reconnaître ? Le chevalier du Bélier tenta de regarder autour de lui, mais il n'y avait rien à voir.

_Ne te fie pas à tes sens, combien de fois te l'ais-je dit ?_

Mû eut un soudain sourire amusé.

_-_ Au moins une bonne centaine de fois, Maître Sion. Où suis-je ?

_Près de la mort, près de la vie. C'était à toi de voir, apprenti_.

Mû se retourna sur la droite rapidement, et vit alors quelque chose qui n'était pas là il y a quelques secondes. Deux portes, l'une noire, l'autre blanche, se dressaient devant lui. Elles étaient parfaitement banales, simplement dotées de poignées.

_-_ Qu'est-ce que c'est, maître ?

_Cela me semble évident… le chemin de la mortmort, et celui de la vie. L'une de ses portes te ramènera à l'état conscient, l'autre te fera définitivement quitter ton corps._

Mû eut un sourire. Il devait choisir, alors… C'était on ne peut plus simple. Il s'avança vers la droite, près de la porte blanche. Il devait retourner dans son corps, bien sûr. La lutte n'était pas terminée, et en tant que chevalier d'Athéna, il se devait de retourner à la vie.

_Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Mû…_

Le Bélier écarquilla les yeux, étonné. Devant lui se trouvaient à présent deux cordes parfaitement semblables, en argent. Elles étaient complexement emmêlées, puis disparaissaient dans un brouillard blanc. Celui-ci s'interrompait juste devant les portes, et Mû pu voir que chacune des cordes était enroulée à une poignée.

_C'est facile, Mû… l'une des cordes te mènera à la mort, et l'autre te ramènera à la vie. Choisis_.

_-_ Mais… c'est complètement stupide ! C'est un jeu ! Je ne peux même pas choisir mon destin !

_Calme-toi, Mû… Ce n'est pas un jeu. C'est ton esprit qui est comme ça. Tu es compliqué. Tu as tendance à trop te fier au destin, apparemment… donc, cette scène est une représentation de ton esprit. Tu vas devoir te fier au destin, cette fois encore.Mort ou vie, choisis._

Mû observa attentivement les deux bouts de corde qui se présentaient à lui. Aucun indice, parfaitement identiques. Il savait que son maître ne l'aiderait pas. Corde de droite, ou de gauche… Le Bélier soupira et avança la main vers la corde de droite, le regard fixe. Des images lui revenaient en mémoire, comment savoir s'il faisait le bon choix... Il revit Shaka, avec qui il avait tant parlé, les soirs d'ennui... Puis le Vieux Maître, qui l'avait guidé les jours où il doutait de lui... Son propre maître... Aldébaran, une si grande amitié, et tout qui les séparait...

Kiki...

Mû cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et avança finalement la main vers la corde de droite, le prenant délicatement entre ses doigts. Aucune sensation. Serais-ce aussi vide, s'il mourrait? Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tirer pour avoir sa réponse. La gauche... Kiki était gaucher... mais Sion était droitier, lui... Alors que choisir? Mû rouvrit les yeux, soupira et referma sa prise.

_Saga et Kanon, devant l'Impregnable fortress_

Kanon grimaça en continuant à tâter le long du mur. Ils auraient vraiment une chance extraordinaire s'ils trouvaient comme ça l'ouverture de la salle... Kanon restait sceptique. Ca ne marcherait jamais. Ce genre de trouvailles n'arrivaient que dans les films, et à l'heure qu'il était, le patron avait déjà du se rendre compte de la supercherie de Shaka.

_-_ Saga, arrête, tu vois bien que c'est inutile.

_- _Ca ne te ressemble pas d'abandonner aussi vite, Kanon, fit remarquer Saga en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_ Bah, c'est plutôt logique, là... C'est sans espoir, le mécanisme pourrait être n'importe où, et il peut s'actionner de n'importe quelle manière. On aurait besoin de plus de temps que l'on en a pour le retrouver.

Saga s'apprêtait à répliquer sévèremment, lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement. Un halo doré, plus puissant que le sien, l'entourait. A côté de lui, Kanon rayonnait aussi, une expression stupéfaite sur le visage. Athéna? Non, ce n'était pas son cosmos... Celui-ci était puissant et déterminé, alors que celui d'Athéna était plus doux et bienveillant.

_-_ Saga, je...

Le chevalier des Gémeaux écarquilla les yeux en voyant son frère lever soudainement la main, et se tourner vers la droite. Il agissait raidement, comme sous contrôle... Qui était capable de maîtriser physiquement quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que son frère? C'était impossible! Le chevalier tenta de se diriger vers son frère pour l'aider, et se rendit compte avec horreur qui lui non plus ne contrôlait plus son corps.

_-_ Kanon! souffla faiblement Saga, incapable de bouger.

Son frère jumeau s'arrêta en face du mur de droite, et avança lentement la main vers un carreau. Il y exerça une pression précise, et aussitôt le carreau s'enfonça sous sa main. Saga sentit à ce moment-là son corps lui désobéir, et se diriger à son tour vers la gauche. Il ne put rien faire pour le retenir lorsqu' un trou se forma en face de lui, et qu'il y engouffra la main. Elle tâtonna un instant, avant de trouver une poignée dans le fond de la cavité, et de la tourner. Cette impression d'impuissance... jamais Saga ne l'avait autant ressentie auparavant. C'était très désagréable.

_Je sais, Saga. Mais regarde le résultat_.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux tourna le regard vers la porte, entre Kanon et lui, et vit avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de joie l'ouverture céder le passage. Ainsi, il fallait actionner deux systèmes en même temps... jamais il n'aurait pu le deviner. Celui de Kanon permettait d'ouvrir le sien, qui permettait d'ouvrir la porte. C'était inégnieux. Mais... ce cosmos puissant, capable de prendre le contrôle de son corps... Niké?

_Oui Saga, c'est bien moi. Ne laissez pas tomber Athéna, chevaliers..._

Le chevalier des Gémeaux ne répondit rien, rendu muet par la surprise. Aussitôt, une petite décharge lui secoua le corps, et la voix de la déesse de la victoire retentit bientôt dans son esprit, irritée:

_Ne vous endormez pas! Les ennemis vont bientôt arriver, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de se laisser aller! En avant, chevaliers, récupérez le sceptre et faites honneur à votre rang au lieu de rester plantés là stupidement!_

Saga réalisa soudainement qu'il avait reprit le contrôle de son corps. Il réaffirma sa prise, rassuré, et approuva les paroles de la Déesse. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il s'étonnerait plus tard.

_-_ Kanon, on y va!

Saga, ne recevant pas la réponse habituelle de son frère, se retrouna d'un mouvement sec et nerveux vers lui. Kanon avait glissé à terre, inconscient. Saga serra les dents, stressé. Il savait ce qu'il se passait: lui avait pu supporter la présence de Niké dans son corps, mais Kanon n'était pas tout à fait un chevalier d'or... donc il ne l'avait pas supporté... Le chevalier des Gémeaux jura à voix basse, avant de revenir vers son frère et de le secouer fermement.

Devant le manque de réaction de Kanon, Saga dut se résigner, et il hissa son frère sur son épaule, comme un sac à patate. Le temps leur manquait. Le chevalier entra prudemment dans la salle, le coeur battant à tout rompre, sachant que chaque secondes étaient précieuses à présent. Le patron pouvait débarquer à n'importe quel moment.

_Shaka, salle des ordinateurs_

Shaka se concentra un instant et envoya un coup de pied dans le mur qui sonnait creu. Un seul coup suffit à abattre la mince paroi qui dissimulait la véritable entrée pour accéder à la salle. Le plan était faux, bien sûr. Shaka scruta l'obscurité du tunnel qui allait le mener directement à la salle de sceptre. Le conduit se dirigeait tout d'abord à l'horizontal, puis plongeait brusquement vers la bas en une droite verticale. Shaka s'engagea dans le tunnel, puis se pencha doucement vers la bas.

Il pouvait d'ici ressentir les ondes de Niké, et il pouvait apercevoir la grille qui le séparerait de la salle. Le chevalier de la Vierge eut un sourire soulagé. Il atteignait enfin le but. S'asseyant au bord de la descente, Shaka prit quelques minutes pour repérer ses compagnons. Alors...

_-_ Masque de Mort est à l'extérieur du Bellaggio. Totalement inutile, donc. Tout comme Mû, dont le cosmos est éteint. Mort, donc. Saga est... dans la salle. C'est une bonne chose. Kanon, inconscient. Inutile, également. Cette mission a réussi à mettre à terre un chevalier d'or, à en blesser un autre gravement et à vaincre un égal aux chevaliers d'or, analysa à haute voix Shaka, pensif.

Et lui qui pensait que se battre contre les Dieux était redoutable... Il venait de découvrir que les mortels étaient tout aussi coriaces... Le chevalier de la Vierge se réprimanda lui-même, il n'avait pas le temps de se laisser ainsi distraire! Le temps se déroulait et comme à chaque bataille, les chevaliers se battaient contre lui.

Le chevalier de la Vierge délassa ses chaussures qui le gênaient, et en profita pour faire de même avec son chapeau qu'il jugeait ridicule. Le tout alla rebondir sur la grille du bas, et Shaka put ainsi calculer la distance sans se faire piéger par un effet d'optique. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait, en se soutenant avec les mains, à entamer sa descente, une voix le fit sursauter si violemment qu'il faillit descendre en piqué vers la salle.

_-_ Shaka? C'est toi?

_-_ Oui Saga, j'arrive, déclara le chevalier de la Vierge en se reprenant.

Prenant appui contre les parois à l'aide de ses mains et de ses pieds, Shaka descendit lentement, afin d'éviter toute sorte de piège. De toute manière, il ne pouvait pas se contenter de sauter sur la grille. Celle-ci cèderait sûrement sous son poids, et il fallait à tout prix éviter qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol de la salle.Shaka tenait à être le plus silencieux possible, à partir de maintenant.Le chevalier descendit prudemment, mais fini par s'immobiliser, les sourcils froncés et le regard fixé sur le mur, un peu plus bas, sous lui. Il y avait là des petites fentes...

_Comme pour laisser passer des lames_, songea Shaka.

Dès que la paroi sentira une pression, celle de ses mains ou de ses pieds, les lames enjailliraient automatiquement, c'était évident. Shaka analysa les fentes, le conduit et tout ce qui l'entourait. Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour calculer la trajectoire des lames, et plusieurs autres encore pour trouver la poisiton à adopter lorsqu'il passerait devant elle, afin de toutes les éviter. Le chevalier de la Vierge repoussa rapidement ses cheveux dans son dos, et par ce mouvement se rendit compte qu'il était très tendu... ce n'était pas la bonne solution pour réussir à passer.

_-_ Shaka, qu'es-ce que tu fabriques? lança la voix de Saga, plus bas.

Le chevalier de la Vierge ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux. Il suscita son cosmos faiblement et se laissa envahir par la paix de Bouddha, tandis que l'entraînement inlassable de son maître lui revenait. Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux bleus, l'homme le plus proche de Dieu lança un regard vers le bas, serein et calme. Ses muscles étaient plus relâchés, sans pour autant être totalement déconcentrés. Shaka revit les poisitions de pieds et de mains qu'il lui faudrait adopter pour que les lames passent à côté de son corps, vérifia une dernière fois les trajectoires, puis se lança.

_Masque de Mort, hors du Bellaggio._

Masque de Mort, le menton posé dans sa main, grogna lorsque Mû changea de position dans son sommeil profond. Il avait posé la tête du Bélier sur ses jambes et l'avait allongé sur le dos, sur le trottoir. Ses jambes étaient encore douloureuses, et c'était un excellent moyen de se maintenir éveillé.

Le chevalier du Cancer suivait attentivement le cosmos de son compagnon. Sa cosmo-énergie était à la limite extrème de l'extinction, mais voici près d'une heure, le cosmos de l'Atlante s'était immobilisé dans cet état. Masque de Mort était le seul chevalier à pouvoir encore ressentir le cosmos de Mû, tellement celui-ci était faible. A lui de choisir entre la vie et la mort, apparement... Saleté de Bélier, bon qu'à l'encombrer...

Masque de Mort secoua la tête et la renversa en arrière, les dents serrées. Il était inquiet et énervé. Inquiet parce que Mû allait y passer à coup sûr, énervé parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça l'inquiétait. Ils étaient ennemis... pourquoi diable avait-il réagi avec autant d'inquiétude, alors qu'ils se haissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance? Masque de Mort ramena son regard vers le visage crispé de Mû, et il balaya d'un revers de main une trace de sang sur sa joue, sans aucune fraternité, simplement par réflexe.

Mais le chevalier ne put pas plus se laissa dériver dans ses pensées. Il sursauta brusquement en entendant des pas près de lui, et se redressa à la hâte en position accroupie en maintenant Mû à ses côtés. Le regard à l'affût, Masque de Mort observa les ténèbres attentivement et vit plusieurs gardes, vêtus de noir, commencer à encercler le Bellaggio. C'était mauvais. Les fenêtres et les portes étaient bloquées, à présent. Mais le chevalier eut d'autres soucis lorsque les gardes s'approchèrent de sa retraite.

_-_ Merde Mû, tu fais chier! grommela-t-il en se redressant et en hissant le chevalier du Bélier sur son dos.

Il s'éloigna de quelques mètres, se tapissant dans la pénombre de la rue. Les hommes continuaient à encercler le Bellaggio, et Saga, Kanon et Shaka voyaient ainsi toute retraire coupée. Il était plus que temps que Mû se réveille, à présent...

_Saga, Kanon et Shaka, Impregnable fortress_

Saga releva le regard vers la grille où Shaka était sencé descendre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Il avait rudement besoin de son aide, là... La pièce était étrange. Elle ne contenait qu'une cloche en métal indestructible sous laquelle était enfermé le sceptre, et un ordinateur. Sur ce dernier clignotait une seule et unique phrase: "A menteur, menteur et demi". Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait, encore?

Le chevalier des Gémeaux n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage. Il releva la tête en entendant un son étrange par la grille... comme de la fumée qui sortait. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses suppositions furent confirmées lorsqu'il entendit Shaka tousser. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander comment ça allait, la grille sauta brusquement et Saga eut à peine le temps de recevoir Shaka pour amortir sa chute, tandis que la grille rebondissait à leur côté bruyamment.

Ils restèrent un instant immobiles et crispés, au sol, attendant un piège quelconque mais... rien ne vint. Saga se releva lentement, comme si ce silence cachait forcément un piège.

_-_ Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, Shaka?

_-_ Il n'y avait pas que des lames... un gaz s'est aussi échappé des fentes dans la paroi...

Le chevalier des Gémeaux, étonné, regarda du côté de Shaka, toujours immobile au sol. Un gaz paralysant... Shaka ne pouvait plus bouger à présent. En plus de Kanon, la responsabilité devenait lourde...

Saga serra les dents en voyant plusieurs lames figées dans le bras de Shaka. En tombant, il avait du en casser plusieurs. Ce patron était décidemment très intelligent, et vraiment mauvais! Des pas dans le couloir ne firent que confirmer ses doutes, les hommes approchaient et ils ne pourraient pas repartir par leur chemin. Il ne restait plus que le tunnel qu'avait emprunté Shaka... tunnel totalement obstrué par la fumée engourdissante. Ils étaient bloqués. Et il y avait encore ce code...

_-_ Saga... dis-moi ce qu'il y a... sur l'ordinateur... souffla Shaka en se redressant difficilement.

_-_ A menteur, menteur et demi.

_-_ C'est un... dicton...

_-_ Mais que faut-il en faire?

_-_ Ecrire la signification... de ce dicton...

Saga jeta un regard étonné au chevalier, et eut un léger sourire en le voyant entouré d'un halo de lumière dorée. Encore Niké... peut-être avaient-ils un espoir, si elle était à leur côté.

Tu la connais? questionna Saga en s'approchant de l'ordinateur. Niké peut t'aider, là-dessus?

Non... c'est une déesse, elle n'est pas spécialisée... dans le domaine des dictons humains... Mais je... connais la réponse... C'est simplement que... pour contrer un voleur... il faut mentir davantage... que lui.

Saga hocha la tête et échangea un bref regardà Shaka, qui respirait avec peine. Le chevalier de la Vierge lui adressa un petit signe d'encouragement, et Saga tapa le plus vite possible la réponse sur le clavier. Il ne regarda même pas le résultat et se retourna brusquement, tandis que des gardes aparaissaient à l'autre bout du couloir.

Il se mit à courir précipitemment et referma violemment les deux portes. Combien de temps tiendraient-ils ainsi? Pourvu que la réponse de Shaka soit juste... Les portes à peine refermées, Saga prit appui sur elle d'un pied et se propulsa près de l'ordinateur, l'impatience courant dans ses veines. Lorsqu'il eut lut l'écran, une exclamation de rage franchit ses lèvres. La réponse de Shaka était juste. Mais il y avait encore trois autres citations à résoudre pour que le cloche se soulève. Ils n'auraient pas le temps.

A suivre...


	8. Chapitre 8: Niké

Réponses aux reviews:

Fushicho: C'est bientôt là fin, tu vas avoir la réponse à toutes tes questions! Merci et bonne lecture!

Shina The Black Angel: Lol, ce n'est pas une fic yaoi, pour une fois! Enfin, le dénouement est dans ce chapitre... Bonne lecture!

Chapitre8 : Conclusion

Masque de Mort se secoua. Voilà environ une demi-heure qu'il était en contemplation devant le cadavre de Mû. Son cosmos s'était définitivement éteint il y a peu… C'était une chose qu'il avait du mal à réaliser. Oh, il avait bien sûr vu beaucoup de personnes mourir au cours de sa carrière de chevalier d'or, mais jamais un de ses semblables. Drôle de sensation.

Le chevalier du Cancer soupira : voilà donc des heures qu'il était mobilisé, et pour rien. Finalement cet idiot était mort, alors… Pfff quelle plaie ! Masque de Mort déplaça Mû sur le côté et le déposa délicatement sur le trottoir. Il reviendrait le chercher en partant, histoire de ne pas l'abandonner comme ça. Il y avait des limites à son caractère, et puis de toute manière les autres boulets voudraient le ramener à coup sûr au Sanctuaire, alors… Masque de Mort observa un instant les cheveux lavandes tâchés de sang et le visage livide, avant de se détourner.

Il ne devait pas oublier la mission, il était là pour récupérer ce fichu sceptre, après tout. Il repéra rapidement les trois autres, tous dans la salle en question. Apparemment, ils avaient des problèmes, pas mal des gardes bloquaient la seule issue possible… Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait le faire chier !

_-_ Merde, c'est quoi ça…

Masque de Mort, tout en courant toujours, effleura ses joues. Elles étaient humides. C'était un sentiment qui ne l'avait étreint qu'une fois… le jour où, prêt à mourir, il était convaincu que sa Déesse allait y passer… Foutu Bélier…

_Du côté de Saga, Impregnable fortress_

Saga soupira, les nerfs à fleur de peau, et entreprit de lire le nouveau dicton qui clignotait à l'écran.

_-_ Il n'a pas plu ce qu'il pleuvra… Shaka, ça te dit quelque chose ?

_-_ Je… Oui… Cela veut dire…

Saga le regarda avec inquiétude, sa bouche commençait à se paralyser aussi… Il se rapprocha doucement du chevalier de la Vierge et se pencha jusqu'à être au niveau de sa bouche, afin d'entendre chacune de ses paroles. Shaka le remercia d'un regard de lui épargner de nouvelles peines, et il murmura doucement :

_-_ … le pire n'est pas… encore arrivé…

_-_ Tu en es sûr ? s'inquiéta Saga en se redressant.

Au regard bleuté et pur qu'il reçut, Saga comprit la sottise de sa question et réalisa pour la première fois que Shaka avait ouvert les yeux. Il lui renvoya son regard et se releva pour taper la réponse. Dans son dos, les coups sur la porte se faisaient de plus en plus violents. En fait, il ne voyait même pas pourquoi se donner tout ce mal, puisqu'ils n'arriveraient pas à sortir d'ici de toute manière.

Mais le chevalier des Gémeaux se ressaisit et tapa la phrase que son compagnon lui avait murmurée. A bien y réfléchir, quand le stress ne lui accaparait pas l'esprit, la définition et le dicton s'accordaient parfaitement… Si ce n'était que ça, alors ça irait plutôt vite. Lorsqu'il eut appuyé sur entrer, la réponse clignota en vert, et le dernier dicton apparut à l'écran. Saga fronça les sourcils en le lisant : C'est un écoute s'il pleut. Bah, cela ne voulait rien dire…

Il le lut à haute voix afin de le faire entendre à Shaka et se retourna pour lui demander son avis. Mais le chevalier de la Vierge avait fermé les yeux, et il semblait maintenant respirer avec peine. Saga s'efforça de conserver son calme et s'agenouilla à nouveau aux côtés de Shaka. Il lui posa une main dans le cou, son pouls était parfaitement normal… Mais il était complètement paralysé, maintenant, et près à s'endormir.

_-_ Shaka… S'il te plait, ce n'est pas le moment, soupira Saga. Ne me lâche pas maintenant…

Les coups redoublaient, et les portes émettaient maintenant des grincements prononcés. Saga s'assit par terre et se prit la tête entre les mains. Comment faire, maintenant ? Cette quête-ci était-elle donc insensée ? Ils avaient vaincu des Dieux… mais pas un simple mortel, patron d'une chaîne de casinos ?

_Masque de Mort, entrée du Bellaggio_

Masque de Mort grimaça devant les gardes attroupés rien que devant l'entrée du Bellaggio. Il allait falloir procéder autrement… Le Cancer évalua du regard les couloirs, le nombre de gardes, la position de la salle, puis il se déplaça sur la droite du bâtiment en prenant garde de ne pas se faire repérer. Même s'il n'avait pas remarqué les caméras qui le suivaient à chaque mur du Bellaggio…

Masque de Mort passa une main crasseuse de sang et de poussière sur le mur qu'il avait choisi. Il ferma le poing, prit son élan et eut un sourire mauvais avant de défoncer violemment le mur. Le trou béant lui donna l'occasion d'entrer dans le Bellaggio sans passer par les gardes. Pas qu'ils soient trop forts pour lui, mais le moment n'était pas venu de s'amuser. Pas encore.

Le Cancer souleva un bloc qui gênait son passage et sourit de nouveau en voyant les joueurs qu'il avait dérangé s'enfuir en hurlant et en criant. Il y avait des moyens plus discrets d'entrer, mais pour le moment, il s'en foutait. Le plus important était de récupérer ce sceptre à la con, après il détruirait tout. Cela faisait longtemps que de telles envies ne lui étaient plus montées au cœur…

_- _Tiens… mais qui voilà…

Masque de Mort se retourna doucement, le même sourire sur ses lèvres. En voilà un qui avait mal choisi son moment… Il fit face au patron, entouré de ses sbires. Il tombait plutôt bien, tout compte fait.

_-_ J'avais raison, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes des chevaliers d'Athéna, et vous voulez récupérer son bâton doré…

_-_ Bâton doré… Bonhomme, il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit d'être insolent envers les Dieux… siffla Masque de Mort en plissant les yeux. Au fait… j'ai bien reçu ton comité d'accueil, la dernière fois…

_-_ Vraiment ? s'enquit poliment le patron. J'espère qu'ils vous ont bien traité.

_-_ Je pense qu'ils ne seront pas capables de vous le dire… murmura Masque de Mort en détendant brusquement son corps crispé aux aguets.

Cette conversation l'ennuyait et faisait monter en lui une envie de meurtre qu'il n'avait que rarement ressenti, auparavant... Agissait-il par vengeance? Il s'approcha à la vitesse de la lumière des sbires et en tua quatre en moins de 30 secondes. Qu'espéraient-ils faire face à un chevalier d'or ? Le patron ne semblait pas avoir peur. Il semblait plutôt contrarié… Masque de Mort sourit sauvagement et reprit :

_-_ Vous savez, il y a eut un invité de dernière minute, à la petite réception… annonça-t-il d'un ton dégagé en abattant son poing sur la nuque d'un garde, la brisant d'un coup sec.

_-_ Vraiment ? Comment va-t-il ?

_-_ Plutôt mal.

Masque de Mort acheva les trois derniers sbires, et il s'approcha doucement du patron.

_-_ Dites-moi… ce n'est pas avec ces malheureux gardes que vous espériez m'arrêter quand même ? questionna-t-il doucement, ses yeux luisants d'une lueur que seules ses victimes avaient vues.

_-_ Pas vraiment… sourit le patron d'un air satisfait. Mais je me suis dit que ça, ça m'aiderait… ajouta-t-il en appuyant sur un bouton, au sol.

Masque de Mort éclata d'un rire puissant et moqueur, et arrêta d'une main les balles qui partaient du mur à côté de lui pour venir le transpercer. Le patron ne souriait plus, adossé au mur. Il regardait venir Masque de Mort vers lui, un air tranquille sur son visage. Il ne fit rien pour se défendre lorsque le Cancer l'agrippa à la gorge et le souleva du sol de quelques centimètres.

_-_ Vous… ne faites… pas… le poids !articula Masque de Mort, le visage tordu par la colère et la rage.

_-_ Pauvre chevalier... si idiot… siffla difficilement le patron. Votre copain... celui aux cheveux violets… c'était… un chevalier d'or aussi… mais il est mort… n'est-ce pas ?

_-_ La ferme !

_-_ Susceptible…

Le rire moqueur du patron s'éteignit alors que Masque de Mort resserrait sa prise, les dents serrées par la haine. Comme beaucoup de fois auparavant, il regarda la vie d'un homme s'échapper entre ses doigts. Mais cela ne lui apporta aucune satisfaction, cela ne le soulagea pas. Masque de Mort laissa le corps sans vie choir à ses pieds et l'observa un instant. Il lui donna un dernier coup de pied avant de partir à la recherche de la salle. Il avait commis des meurtres parmi les mortels… Il fallait faire vite, maintenant, car la police allait s'en mêler.

_**Non, attends Masque de Mort !**_

Le chevalier du Cancer se figea, stupéfait. Un cosmos empli de reproche l'entourait… Un cosmos néanmoins bienveillant, puissant…

_-_ Athéna ? murmura-t-il.

**_Oui… Sauve cet homme, chevalier…_**

Masque de Mortse retourna d'un geste rageur vers le patron, au sol, et cria tout seul :

_-_ Quoi, ce connard ? Mais vous n'y songez pas, Athéna, c'est un meurtrier il a…

_**Je sais ce qu'il a fait,**_ coupa fermement Athéna. **_Mais je veux que tu le sauves. C'est un ordre, tu entends ?_**

Masque de Mort taquina un instant l'idée d'envoyer promener sa Déesse… mais il secoua la tête, il savait très bien que jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille.

_-_ Abrutis de Dieux capricieux ! maugréa-t-il en repartant s'agenouiller devant le patron.

_**Masque de Mort…**_

_-_ Ouais ouais, désolé je me repends.

Ce salaud avait tué un camarade et blessé plusieurs autres, et il allait le sauver… Jamais il n'avait fait une chose pareille, c'était une véritable honte ! Mais l'ordre était donné… Masque de Mort serra les dents de rage et leva deux points. Il en frappa tous les points vitaux de l'homme, mais il n'attendit même pas de voir si cela avait fonctionné, il s'en foutait. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire, et si le patron ne s'en sortait pas, tant pis pour lui.

_Impregnable fortress_

Saga releva la tête, un peu las. Il laissa passer son regard sur les corps étendus près de lui. Shaka, inconscient apparemment, Kanon, inconscient, il fallait lui donner des soins le plus rapidement possible… Il devait sortir d'ici, mais il ne pouvait pas avec les gardes. De toute manière, il n'avait même pas le sceptre, alors… à quoi bon…

Bien sûr, il avait tenté de détruire la cloche, mais, avec des recherches, il s'était aperçu d'un ingénieux dispositif. Si la cloche était brisée, un gaz soporifique allait être libéré dans cette salle, les endormant tous pour leur compte. Hors de question que la police mette la main sur eux et les accuse de vol ou autre… Mais que faire ?

Masque de Mort était encore dehors et Mû semblait être dans un profond coma, alors…

_**Saga… ne perds pas espoir…**_

_- _Athéna… murmura Saga en relevant les yeux.

_**Oui… je compte sur vous, chevaliers… aidez-moi…**_

Saga resta un instant immobile. Leur déesse comptait sur eux… C'était la seule raison dont il avait besoin pour se remettre sur pied et chercher une solution sérieusement. Il fouilla la salle du regard, empli d'une nouvelle volonté, lorsque quelque chose le frappa, comme une sensation… de vide ?

Saga se retourna vers la porte et vit Kanon, de nouveau sur ses jambes, occupé à maintenant solidement les deux portes en place. Voilà cette sensation de vide, le grincement avait cessé !

_-_ Kanon ! s'écria Saga. Tu ne devrais pas…

_-_ Tais-toi ! interrompit furieusement Kanon en redoublant d'effort. Je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps, alors trouve un moyen de nous tirer de là !

Saga l'observa un instant. Il était épuisé… Un sourire se dessina lentement sur le visage du chevalier des Gémeaux. Son regard s'emplit de détermination, et son visage reprit aussitôt une expression ferme et décidée, comme d'habitude. Mais le sourire… Ce sourire plein de fierté qu'il avait eu, n'avait pas échappé à son frère.

_Dans le Bellaggio, Masque de Mort_

Masque de Mort défonça le quatrième mur devant lui. Attention, c'était méthodique. Depuis la salle des jeux, le chevalier du Cancer avait décidé d'arrêter de se compliquer la vie, et d'aller droit au but : c'est-à-dire rejoindre Saga, Kanon, Shaka et le sceptre. Le bâton doré. Masque de Mort un rictus en s'engageant dans ce quatrième trou qu'il pratiquait.

Tiens, encore un autre mur... Ca n'en finira jamais ? Masque de Mort reprit son sang-froid et le défonça à coups de poing répétés. Inutile de mettre toute sa puissance et de se fatiguer, de toute manière il finira par faire un trou alors…

Mais cette fois, l'ouverture pratiquée donna directement sur l'endroit précis qu'il voulait atteindre. L'impregnable Fortress, et ce foutu sceptre devant lui, là… Sous une cloche. C'était nouveau aussi. Quelle perte de temps ! Masque de Mort s'avança, toujours avec le même sourire depuis la mort de Mû, et ferma à nouveau le poing. Mais au moment où il allait transpercer la cloche, une main puissante l'arrêta. Il se tourna vers Saga, furieux.

_-_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? cria-t-il.

_-_ Si tu détruis cette cloche, un gaz soporifique nous endormira tous, lui répliqua Saga en reculant son poing calmement. Il faut trouver la signification d'un dicton si on veut sortir le sceptre.

_-_ C'est ça, continue à donner des ordres, j'ai l'habitude maintenant ! cracha violemment Masque de Mort en se dégageant.

Saga le dévisagea d'un air surpris et lui demanda :

_- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu es dans cet état, toi ?

_- _…

_-_ Attends… où est Mû ?

_Ah, le son a du mal à passer, hein ?_ songea Masque de Mort avec amertume, en constatant le son étranglé de la voix de Saga. _Eh bien, ce ne serait pas arrivé si tu étais venu nous aider, connard… Ce n'est pas de ma faute !_

_-_ A ton avis, ducon ?

Saga le fixa sans rien dire, comprenant la réponse cachée. L'instant d'après, tout comme le Cancer auparavant, les larmes sillonnèrent ses joues. Masque de Mort, pour étouffer sa rage promena son regard aux alentours. Allons bon… Si Shaka s'y mettait aussi, à chialer comme une gonzesse, on était pas sorti de l'auberge ! Et puis pourquoi il ne bougeait pas, aussi !

Quand à Kanon, il était trop occupé à retenir la porte contre les gardes pour entendre ce qui se disait dans la salle. Masque de Mort ne prit même pas la peine de lire le dicton, et il se dirigea vers Kanon. Il avait marre des hypocrites. Il l'aida à bloquer les portes, sans tenir compte du regard étonné de Kanon.

Non.

En fait, au fond de lui, Masque de Mort le savait parfaitement. Ils n'étaient pas hypocrites, Saga et Shaka ne pleuraient jamais sans raison… Mais il était en colère contre lui-même. Il éprouvait de la peine quand à la disparition soudaine du Bélier. Merde, après tout c'était normal ! C'était la première fois qu'il voyait mourir un de ses compagnons dans ses bras, sans rien pouvoir faire donc voilà… Les pensées de Masque de Mort s'embrouillèrent.

_Point de vue de Kanon_

Kanon dévisagea un instant le visage tordu par un mélange de fureur et de peine de celui qui venait l'aider, et comprit sans trop de mal le problème. Mais il ne se laissa pas aller. Loin de là. Ils avaient fait tout ce chemin, ce n'était pas pour rien ! Le sacrifice de Mû ne serait pas vain.

_-_ Saga ! cria-t-il. Ouvre cette cloche ! On a une ouverture, on filera par là ! Tu as compris ! Ressaisis-toi ou tu n'es plus mon frère !

Kanon trouva cette phrase très bête. Vraiment très très bête. Mais toujours est-il que cela fit réagir son frère. Celui-ci eut un sourire de victoire, et Masque de Mort réagit aussi rapidement. Il s'en alla relever Shaka et supporter son poids pour l'aider à marche. Il commença à sortir par le trou, et Kanon fit un signe de tête à Saga.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux concentra son cosmos dans son poing droit, et il l'abattit à toute vitesse sur la cloche. Il ne lui fallut que deux coups pour en venir à bout et, aussitôt, une fumée blanche acariâtre leur sauta aux yeux, comme il le pensait. Il cria à Kanon de revenir à travers la brume, sans respirer, ce que son frère s'empressa de faire en courant. Les deux frères s'emparèrent ensemble du sceptre et sortirent en courant à toutes jambes hors de la salle, poursuivi par le gaz soporifique.

_-_ Masque de Mort ! hurla Kanon.

_-_ Putain, je suis là, gueule pas ! tempêta Masque de Mort en retour. Bordel, on n'a pas idée de crier aussi fort, merde !

_-_ Arrête de jurer ! répliqua Saga. Et cours maintenant !

Il s'approcha à toute vitesse d'eux et soutint Shaka de l'autre côté afin de soulager Masque de Mort. Sans ralentir le rythme de sa course, il entraîna ainsi les deux chevaliers et s'enfuit au plus vite aux côtés d'un Kanon déjà haletant. Les couloirs défilaient tandis qu'ils empruntaient le chemin qu'avait tracé Masque de Mort. La tension était à son comble, il leur semblait déjà entendre des pas derrière eux alors qu'ils couraient à la vitesse de la lumière. Il fallait qu'ils sortent d'ici au plus vite!

_- _C'est bon, on a de l'avance ! cria Kanon. Ils doivent être en train de défoncer les portes, là !

_-_ Et avec le gaz, il y en aura pleins qui seront neutralisés ! rugit Masque de Mort d'un ton férocement satisfait.

_-_ Arrêtez-vous chevaliers ! interrompit Saga en freinant pile.

Les chevaliers regardèrent d'un air mécontents mais hargneux les gardes qui leur faisaient barrage.

_-_ Merde, les caméras ! réalisa Masque de Mort.

Il déposa Shaka à l'écart, Saga suivant le mouvement, puis ils rejoignirent Kanon qui faisait face aux gardes immobiles et souriants d'une victoire anticipée.

_-_ Dégagez si vous ne voulez pas finir en décoration sur mes murs… murmura Masque de Mort.

Etrangement, Saga et Kanon approuvèrent, et tous les trois suscitèrent leurs cosmos en même temps. Le sceptre posé à côté de Shaka semblait luire pour les encourager. Masque de Mort, Saga et Kanon restèrent immobiles pendant plusieurs minutes, et leur attitude fut si impressionnante et imposante qu'aucun des gardes n'attaqua en premier. Il serrèrent les poings et leurs corps se tendirent en un même mouvement instinctif. Tous les trois étaient légèrement portés vers l'avant, comme pour se donner de l'élan quand ils attaqueraient, et la même lueur brillait dans leur regard. Pour Athéna...

Finalement, Masque de Mort se jeta en avant, les poings levés, suivi aussitôt par Saga puis Kanon. Mais aucun de leur coup ne porta de dégât. Quelque chose les intercepta avant et les stoppa net.

_-_ Cristal Wall !

_- _Hein ?

Saga ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant Mû, devant eux les bras tendus en avant. Son Cristal Wall s'était interposé entre eux et les gardes. Mais… il était mort, non ? Le chevalier des Gémeaux, comme pour se persuader qu'il n'avait pas à faire avec un fantôme, sonda les cosmos présents et repéra en effet le cosmos familier de Mû. Saga eut un sourire, et il se retourna vers Masque de Mort pour voir sa réaction, amusé. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement en le voyant serrer les poings de rage !

Putain, c'était avant qu'on avait besoin de ton Cristal Wall à la con, pas maintenant! On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ! Liasse-nous leur régler leur compte ! exigea Masque de Mort en bondissant vers le Bélier.

_-_ On n'a pas que ça à faire et arrête de jurer ! répliqua Mû sur le même ton. Les policiers seront bientôt là, alors il faut partir vite fait ! Vous avez le sceptre ?

Kanon hocha la tête et désigna du menton Shaka, adossé à un mur un peu plus loin. Le regard de Mû s'éclaira en voyant le sceptre puis s'assombrit en voyant l'état de Shaka. Saga comprit rapidement ce que l'Atlante avait l'intention de faire, et il se détendit puis alla chercher le chevalier de la Vierge. Kanon prit la même direction, se saisit du sceptre et regarda Mû d'un air interrogateur.

Le Bélier observa un instant ses camarades, puis le mur de Cristal qu'il avait élevé. Tous hochèrent la tête, et Mû abaissa les bras, supprimant la protection.

_-_ Feu, les gars ! hurla le chef.

Les tirs fusèrent. Mû avait à peine eut le temps de toucher Masque de Mort et Kanon pour les téléporter, que déjà plusieurs balles traversaient la faible barrière des tissus et tiraient les premiers cris de douleur. Ils étaient tous trop fatigués pour repousser tant de balles… Mais le cosmos de leur Déesse les enveloppa soudainement, les protégeant de l'agression du métal.

Sans perdre une seconde, Masque de Mort releva fermement Kanon qui était à genoux, touché par un trop grand nombre de balles. Mû les consulta du regard puis toucha Shaka et Kanon, le plus urgent. Les trois disparurent et Masque de Mort et Saga restèrent seuls quelques secondes, face aux gardes.

_-_ Tu savais qu'il était vivant ? murmura Saga tandis que les balles pleuvaient sur eux sans les atteindre.

_-_ Non,admit le Cancer sur le même ton.

_- _Coriaces, ces mortels, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_ En effet.

Masque de Mort eut un sourire féroce devant cette question à double sens. Bien sûr, ces hommes étaient des durs à cuire… Mais pas autant que les chevaliers d'Athéna, apparemment. Mû fit son retour quelques secondes après que le Cancer se soit fait ces réflexions. Il les attrapa tous les deux et se téléporta très loin du casino Bellaggio.

En dehors du casino, la foule observait avec des yeux ronds. Le Bellaggio était dans un état lamentable… Des trous de partout, des traces d'incendies, des alarmes déclenchées, des gazs qui s'échappaient de partout… Que s'était-il donc passé ?

Ce n'était sûrement pas les hommes du Bellaggio qui allaient répondre à cette question.

Le patron était un homme sage. Il avait rapidement compris la situation. La seule raison pour laquelle Athéna l'avait épargné à l'aide de son chevalier du Cancer, c'était pour qu'il force ses hommes à se taire sur la prodigieuse force des chevaliers d'Athéna. Sinon, à coup sûr celle-ci révèlerait qu'il était un voleur et un meurtrier, et alors adieu casinos…

Voilà la fin! Je pense que je vais faire un dernier chapitre pour conclure tout ça et raconter l'arrivée des chevaliers, le retour de Niké etc... Merci tout le monde d'avoir suivi cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu!


	9. Chapitre 9: Fin

Réponses aux reviews:

Fushicho: Bah la suite, la suite... c'est le dernier chapitre dans cette fic que je poste, en fait! J'espère qu'il te plaira et à plus tard pour d'autres fics!

Tenkitsuneko: Oui, j'ai résumé ça ici. Je te remercie d'avoir lu ma fac, et j'espère que les autres te plairont également! Merci de ta review et à plus tard.

Shina The Black Angel: lol... j'ai hésité longtemps, pour la mort de Mû, mais bon... j'avais pas envie de finir étranglée! Merci d'avoir suivie ma fic, et à plus tard pour d'autres fics!

Darkshadow999: Eh bien, ce chapitre est là, avec du retard... merci d'avoir suivi ma fic, et merci aussi pour Aries! Ne t'en fais pas, je la poursuis malgré mon retard. A plus tard!

**Désolée d'avoir oublié ce léger détail: pourquoi Kanon a-t-il fait partie de l'expédition, alors qu'il est au service de Poséidon? Vous le verrez dans ce chapitre... Et en fait... Il a bien aidé Athéna contre Hadès alors bon... Merci d'avoir suivi ma fic et à plus tard tout le monde!**

Le secret du Dragon des Mers

Kanon sourit, installé sur les marches de la maison du Cancer. Exactement comme avant, alors qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ce qui les attendait. Masque de Mort était à ses côtés, lui aussi, et tous deux observaient le soleil qui se couchait sur le Sanctuaire. Le Dragon des Mers avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécue cette scène... Qui pourrait penser, en les voyant tous les deus si paisibles, qu'ils venaient de lutter contre la mort pour sauver Athéna?

Saga allait bien, il avait repris la direction de son temple. Et Kanon sentait qu'un lien exclusif et plus serré qu'auparavant s'était tissé entre eux. Une bonne chose. Shaka et Mû, en revanche, étaient toujours en réanimation. Le chevalier de la Vierge avait apparemment été touché par un redoutable paralysant, et Mû avait perdu bien trop de sang. Mais tous deux étaient hors de danger.

- Dis, Kanon…

- Mmmm… ?

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Ouais…

- Pourquoi as-tu accepté de nous aider ? Après tout, t'es au service de Poséidon, pas d'Athéna…

Kanon sourit, les yeux plissés. Voilà une question à laquelle il ne pourrait répondre...

_Flash-back, retour des chevaliers au Sanctuaire_

Aldébaran tournait en rond dans son temple. Ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle des chevaliers partis récupérer le sceptre et cela mettait sa patience à rude épreuve ! Il avait senti des cosmos décroître, puis remonter, puis retomber de nouveau… C'était une situation horrible ! Il en aurait presque préféré partir avec eux. Il était inquiet pour l'un de ses plus grands amis, Mû. Le Bélier avait semblé en difficulté…

**- Chevalier du Taureau…**

- Athéna ?

La voix féminine et sage résonnait entre les colonnes de son temple. Le Taureau écouta attentivement ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

**- Chevalier, Mû, Saga, Kanon, Shaka et Masque de Mort son revenus. Ils sont au pied du Sanctuaire. Va les chercher, je te prie.**

- Bien Déesse.

Aldébaran eut un large sourire : enfin ils revenaient, et tous au grand complet ! Pourvu qu'ils ne soient pas dans le même état que Milo et Aiolia… Le Taureau descendit en vitesse les marches de son temple.

* * *

_Temple de la Balance, au même moment_

Dokho rouvrit les yeux brusquement. Enfin, ils étaient de retour. Leurs cosmos étaient dissimulés et étouffés par celui de Niké, mais il pouvait le sentir : ils étaient là. Sans même qu'Athéna n'ait besoin de le lui dire, le chevalier de la Balance ôta son armure et descendit aider Aldébaran à emmener les blessés à l'infirmerie. Il avait eu peur pour eux. Ils étaient si jeunes ! A présent, se serait à lui et Sion de faire en sorte qu'ils en réchappent… Tous !

* * *

_Arène du Sanctuaire_

Milo ferma les yeux à demi. Le soleil de la Grèce était agréable… Il aimait le sentir réchauffer son corps. A côté de lui, Camus ne parlait guère, mais Milo appréciait quand même sa compagnie. Cela changeait de l'impulsif Aiolia, même si celui-ci lui manquait en ce moment. Le Scorpion avait eu du mal à s'en sortir, son poumon droit avait apparemment été percé par une côté déplacée. Mais Athéna était intervenue, et une fois de plus il lui devait la vie.

A présent, il allait bien. Oh, son corps était un peu courbaturé, et il avait encore mal à la nuque, mais rien de très grave.

- Tu penses qu'ils ne tarderont plus ? demanda Milo doucement, comme pour ne pas gaspiller le son de sa voix inutilement.

- Je le sais. Ce sera difficile pour eux, mais si la vie du Sanctuaire et d'Athéna en dépendent, alors ils reviendront. Même un seul au moins reviendra avec le sceptre, j'en suis sûr.

Milo hocha prudemment la tête. Camus disait vrai, il le savait, mais il espérait que tous reviendraient. Aiolia l'avait veillé tout le temps où il avait été alité. Le Lion avait l'air de se sentir coupable… C'était vrai que son attaque n'avait pas été douce, mais c'était pour sauver les informations pour Athéna, donc il n'avait rien à se reprocher… De plus, ils étaient vivants. Mais Aiolia ne semblait pas de cet avis. Milo soupira, leur complicité en avait pris un coup. Le Lion semblait toujours gêné, en sa présence désormais...

- Tiens… tu as senti ça ? murmura soudainement Camus.

Le Scorpion, fatigué, ferma les yeux. Il était si las…

- Non… quoi ?

- Ils sont revenus.

- Vraiment ?

- Je les sens. Et Niké également. Ils ont réussis, Milo.

- Super… murmura le Scorpion, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il aimait les bonnes nouvelles comme celles-là…

- Va les aider… chuchota Milo, incapable de faire plus.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu as l'air fatigué…

- Je sais, mais Aiolia se dirige par ici. Si j'ai un problème, il m'aidera.

- … d'accord. Fais attention à toi, Milo.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Camus. Va donc.

Le Verseau se leva doucement et parti en direction des cosmos-énergies si faibles. L'instant d'après, lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, Milo soupira et s'allongea sur le gradin de l'arène où il s'était installé. Il se coucha sur le dos, terriblement fatigué. Ces coups de barre le prenaient souvent, en ce moment, mais ce n'était que passager selon les médecins. Il serait quand même plus rassurer d'avoir l'avis de Mû sur la question...

Quelques secondes plus tard,Milo sentit sa tête se soulever et se reposer sur un coussin des plus agréables.

- Aiolia ?

- Oui c'est moi, Milo.

- Mmmm…

Le Scorpion se laissa aller sur les jambes de son ami, se demandant s'il ne pouvait pas dormir ainsi, bercé par la chaleur du soleil et du cosmos d'Aiolia.

- …

- Tu connais la dernière nouvelle ? questionna Milo, les yeux toujours fermés.

- Ils sont revenus, je sais. Je suis allé voir comment ça se passait et comme il y avait beaucoup de chevaliers, j'ai préféré venir te voir.

- C'est gentil.

- Je… j'aimerais te parler, Milo.

- Oui, moi aussi. Pourquoi es-tu si différent ?

- Comment ? Mais non, c'est toi qui l'est !

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui je… hésita Aiolia. Je trouve que tu es plus calme, moins joyeux… Comme anéanti.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Milo. Ah… alors c'était pour ça que tu semblais si inquiet.

- Oui je crains… d'avoir changé quelque chose en toi depuis cet accident.

Milo soupira et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Alors c'était qui te minait…

- Comment ?

- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, chaton… sourit Milo à ce surnom qu'Aiolia détestait.Moi aussi je me suis fait du souci à ce propos. Je suis tellement fatigué en ce moment… Mais j'en ai discuté avec Sion, tu sais. C'est normal. C'est simplement mes blessures.

- D'accord…

- …

- …

- Je crois que tu as autre chose à me dire, non ?

Aiolia sourit : non, Milo n'avait pas changé. Il le connaissait toujours aussi bien.

- Oui. Je voulais m'excuser de ce que j'avais fait.

- Ce que tu as fais ?

- Oui, pour tes blessures…

- Tu n'as toujours rien compris. Si tu n'avais pas fait ça, on ne serait même pas dans cette arène, on serait sous l'eau ou dans le cimetière. Compris maintenant ?

Ces phrases ramenèrent à la réalité le Lion. Il n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle-là…

- Franchement, soupira Milo. Je trouve plutôt que c'est toi qui a changé. Depuis quand tu te morfonds comme ça ? Je me souviens d'un entraînement où tu m'as envoyé contre un mur et je me suis frappé la tête si fort que je suis resté deux semaines inconscient.

- Tu m'avais provoqué, sourit Aiolia.

- Non, tu m'avais provoqué ! Tu avais même insulté mon maître, si je me souviens bien…

- Et tu n'as même pas été fichu de le défendre, annonça tranquillement Aiolia.

- J'avais mal à la cheville !

- Mais bien sûr… Allez, lève-toi et allons voir comment se portent les camarades.

- Ce n'est que partie remise…

Milo sourit en se relevant avec l'aide du Lion. Bon… il semblai avoir repris ses esprits, le Scorpion préférait ça.

* * *

Shura adressa un regard inquiet à Aphrodite. Si Saga et Masque de Mort semblaient aller à peu près bien hormis quelques blessures, l'état de Shaka était bien plus inquiétant. Sans parler de Mû… Quant à Kanon, il avait perdu connaissance mais n'était pas en danger immédiat. Un médecin se chargeait déjà de retirer les balles qui l'avaient atteint.

Aphrodite laissa son regard courir sur Mû, sous transfusions, et Shaka lui aussi relié à des machines complexes par plusieurs fils. S'en sortiraient-ils ? Le chevalier de la Vierge lui semblait si pâle…

- Aphrodite…

Le chevalier des Poissons sursauta en entendant la voix grave de Shura à côté de lui.

- Emmenons Saga et Masque de Mort, puisqu'ils sont debout, et allons porter ceci à Athéna. C'est pour elle qu'ils se sont tous battus…

Aphrodite baissa les yeux sur l'éclat doré du sceptre d'Athéna. Oui, tous s'étaient inquiétés et battus pour Niké et Athéna… Et à présent, leurs efforts étaient récompensés. Le chevalier en avait même presque de mal à croire, après tant d'inquiétude, que le sceptre se trouvait bel et bien entre les mains de Shura…

- On y va ?

- Oui.

Aphrodite se leva et Shura le regarda parler à Saga et Masque de Mort. Les deux chevaliers, quoique fatigués, hochèrent la tête et Shura se leva à son tour. Il vit nettement Masque de Mort grimacer devant la montée des marches du Sanctuaire, mais s'il fallait les porter, Shura le ferait. Même s'il était convaincu que ni Saga, ni Masque de Mort ne se laisserait faire.

En passant dans le temple du Bélier, ils envoyèrent Kiki au chevet de son maître et prirent son casque afin de le représenter près d'Athéna. Ils firent la même chose avec le casque de Shaka et de Kanon, et tous arrivèrent enfin devant la salle de leur Déesse.

* * *

- Maître Mû !

Aldébaran sursauta, imité par Aiolia et Milo. Dokho éclata de rire et tous les trois se retournèrent vers le lit de Mû. Celui-ci était à présent assis dans son lit et supportait sans broncher l'étreinte de son disciple, les yeux fermés.

- Doucement, Kiki… murmura-t-il d'un air un peu fatigué.

- Vous m'avez fait peur ! s'exclama Kiki avec un air de reproche.

Le jeune apprenti était fermement accroché à son maître, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse. Mû sourit, les traits tirés par la douleur, et finit par refermer difficilement ses bras autour de son élève.L'Atlantepassa une main dans ses cheveux, calmant immédiatement les tremblements de l'enfant.Mû leva un regard et balaya la pièce du regard. Lorsqu'il tomba sur Dokho, Aldébaran, Milo et Aiolia, son visage se referma en voyant leurs airs attendris et amusés, mais finalement il soupira et se contenta de demander :

- Elle est là ?

- Tu ne la sens pas, Mû ?

- Disons que j'ai un peu de mal.

- Niké est bel et bien revenue au Sanctuaire, oui, annonça Aldébaran en s'asseyant sur le lit de son ami. Et vous tous également.

Le Tibétain lui sourit et réalisa alors ses paroles. Il se tourna vers Shaka et Kanon, toujours inconscients, et la Balance ne lui laissa même pas le temps de parler :

- Kanon s'en tirera, Mû. Mais Shaka… je ne sais pas ce qu'il a absorbé, mais ça a l'air sérieux…

Mû soupira et repoussa un peu Kiki.

- Ecoute-moi… Kiki, s'il te plait, calme-toi et écoute-moi attentivement d'accord ? Je voudrais que tu te téléportes à Jamir. Tu me rapporteras le seul bocal rouge qui se trouve… mmm… sur la deuxième étagère, derrière la porte. D'accord ?

- …

- Kiki, tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ?

- Oui maître mais…

Le petit garçon sembla hésiter et regarda son maître d'un air méfiant. Dokho eut un léger rire et annonça doucement à Kiki :

- Il ne partira pas. Ton maître restera là.

- Vous être sûr ?

- Mais oui… je vais le surveiller étroitement, promis.

- Me surveiller ? Mais je n'ai…

- Va chercher ce que ton maître demande, maintenant, interrompit Dokho.

Kiki fit passer son regard de Dokho vers Mû, puis il se téléporta finalement. Mû jeta un regard à Dokho, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- J'ai donné ma parole, donc tu ne quittes pas la pièce, Mû.

- Bah, je n'aurais pas pu de toute manière, soupira-t-il.

Il se leva et examina Kanon en levant ses mains devant lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, il passa directement à Shaka et fit la même chose, mais plus longtemps.

- Je rêve ou il fait ça exactement comme il examine les armures ? murmura Aiolia.

- Je crois que tu as raison… répondit Milo sur le même ton. Tiens, aide-moi à m'asseoir, je suis fatigué.

- Vieux crouton…

- Surveillez vos paroles, vous deux, murmura Dokho en prenant un air faussement indigné.

Aiolia sourit : de toute manière, maintenant que Dokho avait repris son apparence de jeune homme, plus personne ne l'appelait Vieux Maître. Mû se retourna soudainement vers Milo et l'examina de la même manière que les deux autres.

- Dis Mû, je n'aime pas beaucoup ça… murmura Milo, les dents serrées.

- Ca te fait mal ? s'étonna Mû.

- Non, mais…

- Hé ça va, je ne suis pas un pervers. Je ne fais que survoler la structure de ton corps et examiner quelles cellules pertubent ton système nerveux et provoquent…

- D'accord d'accord, soupira Milo. Je me rends.

_Fin du flash back_

- Alors ? insista Masque de Mort.

Kanon ne répondit pas tout de suite. Après tout, il avait le droit de se taire… Son rétablissement avait été rapide. Dès qu'il fut sur pied solidement, Mû s'était attelé à soigner ses dernières blessures, et il avait rapidement repris pied. Tout était redevenu normal. Même Milo avait repris sa forme habituelle, dès que l'alchimiste lui eut donné une boisson tibétaine. Mais pour Shaka, ce fut une autre affaire. En effet, à ce moment Mû craqua et replongea dans l'inconscience, cédant à la trop grande fatigue et douleur qui l'assaillaient. Alors Dokho avait pris le relais. Mais le tout était de savoir s'il avait réussi… Ils ne parvenaient pas à avoir de nouvelles de la Vierge, Dokho ne permettait à personne d'entrer. Le Sanctuaire était sous tension en attendant le verdict à propos de Shaka…

- Kanon, tu pourrais me répondre, quand même… grommela Masque de Mort, le ramenant à la réalité.

- Bah… Je peux bien te le dire, abandonna Kanon. En fait je… Mais attends… tu sens ce que je sens ?

- Ca dépend de ce que tu sens mais je sens que nous sentons la même chose.

Kanon leva les yeux au ciel et bondit sur ses pieds, le corps tendu malgré ses douleurs. Il était persuadé d'avoir ressenti un cosmos familier, qui gravait avec précaution les marches… Non plusieurs, en fait. Bientôt, la silhouette qui se dessina en face de lui effaça tous ses doutes. Kanon se rassit sur les marches, un sourire aux lèvres et le cœur soulagé. Il leva les yeux vers le chevalier de la Vierge, sur pied et apparemment en bonne santé.

- Athéna veut nous voir, annonça-t-il placidement, les yeux fermés comme d'habitude.

- Quoi, c'est tout ce que tu as à nous dire ? s'exclama Masque de Mort. Tain, je hais ces chevaliers hautains…

- Tiens donc…

Derrière Shaka montaient aussi Mû et Saga. Apparemment, eux aussi avaient suivi le mouvement. Masque de Mort échangea un regard bref avec Mû et lui adressa un sourire moqueur. Le Bélier y répondit par un haussement d'épaules : les habitudes ne changeraient jamais… Tandis que tous montaient pour voir leur Déesse, le Cancer vint marcher à côté de Kanon, qui eut un sourire en sentant son regard acéré sur lui. Apparemment, il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire…

- Bon, si tu tiens tant à le savoir… c'est Poséidon qui m'a demandé d'aider Athéna.

- Poséidon ? s'étonna Masque de Mort en fronçant les sourcils. Ne mens pas… Il est mort quand les bronzes l'ont affronté ! Athéna l'a enfermé dans son urne !

- Oui c'est vrai… ce n'est pas vraiment Poséidon, mais sa réincarnation qui me l'a demandé. Julian Solo. Je crois qu'il a toujours eu un faible pour la miss Saori, sourit Kanon en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Bizarre… je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu ferais une chose pareille pour ce riche de famille…

- Tiens donc… Et toi alors, si Saori te demandait quelque chose, tu ne le ferais pas peut-être ?

- Si…

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un instant, puis Masque de Mort reprit en haussant les épaules :

- Quelque chose me dit que tu ne dis pas toute la vérité. Mais bon… je suppose qu'il vaut mieux je ne le sache pas.

Kanon regarda le Cancer avança avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas vraiment tord… Mais qui sait, un jour peut-être qu'il saurait. Le Dragon des Mers rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et partit rejoindre son jumeau. Celui-ci ne lui adressa pas un regard, mais eut un léger sourire en sentant sa présence près de lui. Bon. La vie au Sanctuaire s'annonçait à peu près bien.

**Fin**


End file.
